El Rey de mi Corazón
by Darrinia
Summary: Ser príncipe es algo muy duro, por eso es necesario que Sebastian encuentre a alguien que le ayude... Pero él no parece estar muy interesado, por lo que sus padres intervienen, con el único propósito de que su hijo sea feliz.
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** Hola a todos! Aquí traigo una nueva historia. No va a ser larga 6-10 capítulos... No dejo advertencias, supongo que todos sabéis como escribo... ¡Dejar comentarios si os interesa para seguir escribiéndola!

* * *

 _ **EL REY DE MI CORAZÓN**_

 _ **PRÓLOGO**_

Erase una vez, en un reino muy lejano, un hermoso príncipe llamado Sebastian que tenía muy preocupados a sus padres. Los reyes no estaban muy de acuerdo con la vida que había elegido. Cuando tenía trece años, el joven les confesó que era gay. Eso no supuso ningún problema para ellos, simplemente se pusieron a trabajar para que su hijo pudiera casarse con alguien que amara sin nada que temer. Lo primero fue cambiar la ley de matrimonio para aceptar bodas homosexuales y la ley de sucesión de manera que el príncipe pudiera tener un heredero aunque no sea suyo y de su esposo, ya que hasta entonces se establecía que debía ser hijo de los dos reyes. Eso se había redactado así para evitar que hijos bastardos reclamaran el trono por lo que a la nueva ley se añadió que debían ser reconocidos como hijos y herederos legítimos por los dos reyes. El plan era que Sebastian dejara embarazada a una mujer y luego ella entregara el bebé para que el príncipe y su marido lo aceptaran como hijo y heredero.

Tuvieron que luchar mucho ya que muchas voces pedían que la hermana de Sebastian, Marley, fuera la nueva heredera del título debido a la homosexualidad del mayor. Algo extraño para el reino porque siempre heredaba el título un hombre. Nunca había habido una princesa heredera y todas las reinas lo habían sido porque se habían casado con el príncipe heredero.

Lo que realmente preocupaba a los reyes era que su hijo parecía disfrutar cada noche de la compañía de un hombre distinto. No importaba si era noble, campesino, criado o comerciante, todos acababan enredados en las sábanas de los aposentos del futuro monarca.

Eso impedía que encontrara a una persona que lo acompañara en el futuro en su labor de gobernar el país. Ningún joven se casaría con el príncipe porque nadie estaría dispuesto a compartir su marido con cualquiera, al menos si lo amaba. Y ellos querían que su hijo amase a alguien especial y que su amor fuera correspondido.

Por ese motivo, el matrimonio se encontraba en la puerta de una casa en el bosque que rodeaba la ciudad. El Rey golpeó la madera para que les abrieran. Se escucharon ruidos en el interior, como si alguien moviera una silla y poco después la puerta se movió.

Una mujer mayor, de aspecto desaliñado, con una berruga en la puntiaguda nariz y muchas arrugas en la cara se encontraba al otro lado. Se apoyaba en un bastón, con su espalda curvada y tenía cierta dificultad para caminar. Llevaba una falda negra que llegaba hasta los pies, una blusa gris de manga larga y un delantal blanco lleno de manchas rojas, negras y amarillas. Su pelo blanco estaba recogido en un moño algo despeinado. Su aspecto contrastaba con la de los reyes, vestidos elegantemente con colores vivos y perfectamente arreglados.

– Les estaba esperando. – La mujer sonrió e hizo un gesto para que pasaran. Los monarcas entraron algo nerviosos y ocuparon los sitios que ya estaban esperando por ellos.

– ¿Sabe por qué estamos aquí? – El Rey preguntó.

– Sí. El motivo de su visita es el príncipe Sebastian. Quieren que les ayude a que encuentre el amor para que tenga una vida más hogareña, por así decirlo. – La bruja estaba sentada frente a ellos al otro lado de la mesa en la que había cartas del Tarot, una bola de cristal, un diente de ajo, varios amuletos, piedras de colores, velas y hierbas secas.

– ¿Puede ayudarnos? – La reina preguntó esperanzada.

– Puedo hacerlo pero deben tener en cuenta que toda magia tiene sus consecuencias y sus sacrificios. Hay un hechizo que puede funcionar, pero puede que no le agraden las consecuencias. Si hago ese hechizo, el príncipe se enamorará del primer hombre con quien tenga sexo, independientemente de si esa relación es consentida o no, si es un hombre o una mujer, si es noble o una prostituta... Además, fruto de ese amor surgirá un embarazo...

– Imposible, mi hijo es gay y no puede dejar a un hombre embarazado. – El hombre aclaró convencido.

– Muy pocas cosas existen que la magia no pueda conseguir. Salvo burlar a la muerte, casi todo es posible. – La bruja explicó.

– Aceptamos las condiciones. – La reina afirmó antes de que su marido expusiera más preocupaciones.

La anciana asintió y comenzó a preparar una poción en su caldero. Sus majestades esperaban sentados, mirando cada movimiento de la anfitriona.

– Tenéis que darle esta poción. Una sola gota será suficiente para que tenga efecto. El primer chico con el que tenga sexo tras beber esta poción, será el chico del que se enamore perdidamente. No habrá vuelta atrás, no habrá manera de cambiarlo.

* * *

Cuando el matrimonio salió de la casa de la bruja, el rey miró a su esposa. Estaba realmente preocupado por Sebastian, pero no sabía que le preocupaba más, si no bebía la poción y seguía viviendo como hasta ahora o si la bebía.

– ¿Estás segura de ésto? – Él preguntó.

– Sí. – La reina no lo dudó.

– Me da miedo que acabe enredado con alguien inapropiado. ¿Y si acaba enamorado de uno de los prostitutos o campesinos con los que se acuesta? Además, ninguno de los chicos que se acuesta con él, aunque sea noble, tiene intenciones honestas. Todos buscan un beneficio, no hay amor ahí. – El marido explicó sus dudas.

– De eso me encargo yo.

Si algo había aprendido el rey durante esos años, era confiar en la mujer que estaba a su lado. Por eso no dijo nada más mientras emprendían su camino de vuelta a palacio.


	2. CAPÍTULO 1: EL HECHIZO SE HACE REALIDAD

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por el buen recibimiento de esta historia! Hay varias cosas que no comenté la otra vez pero que aprovecharé ahora para aclarar. La historia está algo inspirada en las series Isabel y Carlos, Emperador. Son dos series históricas y biográficas. No cuento la historia de ninguna de ellas, pero me inspiro en todo el drama de ambas. Por eso tengo que decir que, más o menos, estaría ambientada en el siglo XVI aunque con muchas licencias (por ejemplo, la situación de los homosexuales que en esa época realmente era mucho más dura). Pero imaginaros el vestuario y la ambientación propias de la época, los castillos, las diferencias de clases...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1: EL HECHIZO SE HACE REALIDAD**_

Sebastian estaba en el gran comedor. Esa noche era su vigésimo cumpleaños y habían preparado una gran fiesta para celebrarlo. Había invitado a toda la corte, sobretodo a todos los jóvenes solteros y totalmente disponibles a enredarse con él esa noche. Sin embargo, después de repasar a todos los atractivos candidatos, se dio cuenta de que había estado con todos... Bueno, casi todos. El joven Blaine Anderson se había resistido a sus encantos. Llevaba tres años intentando meterse en sus pantalones pero no había manera. Lo había intentado todo, le había hecho regalos que el otro había rechazado cortésmente, le había dedicado cumplidos... Cada vez que lo veía, lo intentaba. Sin embargo, siempre acababa buscando a dos o tres personas para que llenaran el vacío en su cama.

– Conde de Westerville, como siempre es un placer verlo. – El príncipe besó la mano del otro como lo haría con la de una dama, ganándose que el moreno pusiera los ojos en blanco.

– Alteza, sabe de sobra que el Conde de Westerville es mi hermano. Al ser el menor de los hijos, sólo heredé el título de Marqués de Dalton. – El ojimiel aclaró, intentando mostrarse indiferente. No quería enredarse con el castaño, era algo que se había prohibido a sí mismo. No quería a alguien con un historial de amantes más largo que la lista de nobles del reino. No era tonto, no quería que lo usara como había hecho con los demás.

– Para mí, el digno heredero del condado es usted. Imagínese lo hermosos que serán los futuros Condes si usted es el padre. – El ojiverde insistió.

– No le diga eso a mi hermano o herirá su ego para el resto de su vida. – Anderson quería alejarse de allí, pero Smythe no lo iba a dejar.

– Baile conmigo... ¡Sólo un baile! Lo prometo. – Sebastian le dedicó al otro la más hermosas de sus sonrisas esperando que el otro aceptara.

– Lo siento mucho, alteza. Esta mañana me lesioné la rodilla practicando con la espada y no puedo realizar movimientos bruscos. Tal vez en otra ocasión. – Blaine se alejó definitivamente de allí.

La reina había observado la conversación y decidió que el Marqués sería el mejor de los reyes. La primera parte del plan, conseguir que su hijo bebiera la pócima, había sido sencilla. Camuflada en el vaso de vino que ella mismo le había dado y había visto beber. Lo único que tuvo que hacer era asegurarse de que nadie más bebía de ese copa, para que nadie más se viera afectado por su poder.

– Mi hijo no se conforma con un "no". Pronto volverá a molestarte. Si realmente quieres que te deje tranquilo, lo mejor será que le hagas caso y te acuestes con él. – Ella comentó sin ningunas ganas de fingir amabilidad o de guardar las apariencias.

– Majestad. – Blaine hizo una reverencia, no quería demasiadas confianzas con la familia real porque esperaba poder ocupar un buen cargo en la corte ya que sus rentas eran menores que las de su hermano y necesitaba un buen trabajo para no ser un noble pobre. – ¿Me está pidiendo que me acueste con su hijo?

– Sólo te aconsejo. Me siento en la obligación de hacerlo dado que tus padres fallecieron y tu hermano se encuentra lejos. Me preocupo por ti. – Ella se mostró amable y sincera.

– ¿Se preocupa por mí o por encontrarle un nuevo amante a su hijo? No va a salirse con la suya, al menos no conmigo. – El menor se mostró firme.

– Dale la vuelta a la situación. Acuéstate con él para que ya no seas un desafío para él y te deje en paz, pero hazlo con tus condiciones. Que seas tú el que manda. – La reina propuso antes de marcharse. Anderson se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de decir. Era cierto que él quería que el príncipe lo dejara tranquilo pero no a cualquier precio. Él todavía era virgen y siempre quiso que su primera vez fuera especial pero parecía que ese momento no llegaría nunca. En un lugar donde casi todo el mundo tenía concertado un matrimonio y se casaba nada más cumplir los dieciocho años, él se sentía abandonado en el amor. Tal vez debería disfrutar del sexo, algo que según le habían contado era hermoso y se disfrutaba mucho. Si lo hacía con alguien con tanta experiencia, él podía disfrutarlo también. Pero no iba a ceder, tal vez debería buscar la manera de ser él quien tuviera el control de la situación.

* * *

Sebastian se dirigía a su habitación acompañado de dos de los criados. No había conseguido que ningún noble accediera a acompañarlo a sus aposentos y suponía que el motivo era que lo habían visto coqueteando con el Marqués al principio de la fiesta y nadie quería ser el segundo plato, por lo que había tenido que pagarle a sus dos acompañantes con algo de oro además de la promesa de una gran noche de sexo.

Estaba convencido de que alguien le había echado un mal de ojo y sabía que esos dos criados sólo habían accedido por los regalos. No sabía que su madre había amenazado a todos los presentes para que no se acostaran con su hijo esa noche. A todos menos a esos dos, ya que se había olvidado que entre las personas que atendían a los invitados había dos hombres.

Sin embargo, Blaine estaba en la puerta de los aposentos del príncipe, con los brazos cruzados y una gran sonrisa porque su plan había funcionado. Se acostaría con Sebastian para que éste lo dejara tranquilo y lo haría "arruinándole" la noche con dos amantes más experimentados. Con suerte, se aburriría tanto que no volvería a desear acostarse con él.

– Marqués, ¿qué hace aquí? – El castaño preguntó confundido.

– Le estaba esperando, majestad. Tal vez podríamos hablar a solas en sus aposentos. Ahora tengo unos minutos para usted, si lo desea. Pero tiene que ser ahora, así que deberá despedirse de sus amiguitos. – El moreno intentó parecer atractivo y deseable, aunque pensaba que parecía estúpido. Sin embargo, el ojiverde sonrió encantado. El otro era tan adorable que parecía mentira que estuviera proponiéndole tener sexo.

– Claro. ¿Nos disculpan? – El ojiverde prácticamente se deshizo de sus acompañantes para acercarse al hombre que había deseado tener para él.

Blaine y Sebastian entraron en la habitación del segundo, con sus manos entrelazadas y sin mirarse a los ojos. El moreno estaba muy nervioso porque no había estado en esa situación antes. Cuando la puerta se cerró, el castaño agarró al otro por la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo todo lo que fue posible. Sus labios se encontraron en un primer beso pasional y desesperado. Había demasiadas capas de ropa entre ellos y las expertas manos del príncipe comenzaron a quitarlas. Notaba la timidez e inexperiencia de su acompañante y se preguntaba cuántas veces había estado en una situación así.

Una vez estuvieron sin ninguna prenda, los dos se tumbaron en la cama, con el más alto sobre el otro, aunque sin poner sobre él un peso excesivo. El castaño exploró el cuerpo ajeno con sus labios y su lengua. Una vez le habían permitido una noche con él, iba a disfrutar todo lo que pudiera.

Por su parte, el Marqués había perdido cualquier cordura que pudiera quedar en él. Los besos, las caricias... Todo estaba llevando su cuerpo al borde y sentía que pronto su cuerpo y su alma se separarían por culpa del placer. Por eso no se dio cuenta cuando el otro sacó un bote de la mesilla que había a su lado, que contenía un gel que un médico había hecho para él.

Sintió un dedo en su interior, algo que le sorprendió porque no se lo esperaba. Al principio era algo incómodo, pero pronto su amante encontró la manera de que volviera a sentir placer. Un segundo y tercer dedo acompañaron al primero, haciendo que Anderson deseara más, mucho más.

– ¿Es tu primera vez? – Sebastian preguntó, realmente intrigado.

– S-sí. – Blaine respondió, algo tímido.

– En ese caso, seré suave y lo haré lento al principio para que te acostumbres. Duele, no te voy a engañar, pero intentaré que sea lo menos posible. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ésto y que estás preparado para seguir? – El príncipe nunca había obligado a nadie y no iba a empezar esa noche. Siempre iban a su cama voluntariamente.

– Estoy seguro. – El moreno intentó sonar más firme de lo que realmente sonó.

– Blaine... Voy a parar ahora mismo. No quiero que te arrepientas... – El ojiverde se apartó un poco pero el Marqués lo detuvo.

– Estoy nervioso, pero supongo que es normal. Estoy aquí porque quiero y estoy seguro de ello. – Esa vez, Anderson sí sonó convencido y Smythe se relajó.

– En ese caso, voy a empezar ya... Necesito que te relajes, ¿de acuerdo? – Sebastian lo miró intensamente y Blaine asintió.

El príncipe comenzó a penetrar al otro y el moreno sintió mucho dolor, agarrándose a los hombros del otro con fuerza.

– Relájate, voy a esperar a que estés más cómodo. – El castaño informó, acariciando la cara del otro con dulzura y luego lo besó.

Cuando el Marqués se acostumbró, el otro comenzó a moverse. Al principio, lo hacía de manera suave y delicada pero después aumentó la fuerza y la velocidad, sobretodo cuando encontró la manera de enloquecer de placer al otro.

Los dos se convirtieron en uno sólo entre gemidos, suspiros, besos y caricias. Ninguno había sentido nada parecido antes, uno porque era virgen y el otro porque nunca había estado así con nadie. Había algo que era diferente a cualquier otra relación que había tenido, algo que ni él era capaz de comprender. Por eso no se dejó llevar por la pasión, haciendo de ese momento algo eterno... Bueno, todo lo eterno que se lo permitió su cuerpo, aunque intentó alargarlo lo máximo posible.

El primero en llegar al orgasmo fue Anderson, totalmente agotado, aunque el otro no aguantó mucho más. A diferencia de sus otros amantes, a él si le permitió quedarse en su cama a dormir. De echo, él mismo fue el que lo rodeó con sus brazos para que no se marchara, sabiendo que la eternidad era algo que tal vez si le estaba permitido, al fin y al cabo, él tenía que encontrar a alguien para estar a su lado durante su futuro reinado y no conocía a nadie mejor que la persona que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. No sabía si lo que sentía era amor, pero por primera vez en su vida estaba dispuesto a no buscar a nadie más y quedarse con el Marqués para el resto de sus días.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2: CONQUISTAR UN CORAZÓN

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 2: CONQUISTAR UN CORAZÓN**_

Sebastian se despertó con Blaine entre sus brazos. Era una sensación nueva para él, pero debía reconocer que le gustaba. La verdad era que el Marqués era alguien diferente a todos los que habían estado en esa cama y por eso lo trataba diferente.

Se fijó en esas largas pestañas, que reposaban tranquilamente sobre sus mejillas y, en sus labios ligeramente abiertos. La imagen le resultó tan hermosa que quería quedarse así eternamente, aunque luego se dio cuenta que de esa manera sería incapaz de ver esos ojos que cambian de color según la luz y decidió despertarlo de la mejor manera que sabía. Se dio cuenta de que su miembro estaba algo duro, lo normal a esa hora de la mañana. Bajó con cuidado para no despertarlo y sonrió al darse cuenta de que lo había conseguido.

Sebastian atrapó el miembro con sus labios y bajó lentamente. Notó que el otro se despertaba y él ya se sentía satisfecho con eso. Nunca había estado tan bien con alguien que le importaba más hacerlo feliz que su propio placer. Empezaba a darse cuenta de que había algo diferente, algo que él no sabía o no identificaba pero quería estar con el Marqués el resto de su vida.

Los gemidos del moreno eran música para los oídos del príncipe. Las manos del ojimiel se aferraron con fuerza al pelo del otro, deseoso de que no parara. El placer era inmenso y estaba deseando que ese momento durara mucho.

Los expertos movimientos del castaño llevaron al orgasmo a Anderson, que gimió sonoramente por el placer. El ojiverde se acercó a los labios del otro para besarlos con pasión. Quería una segunda ronda, quería que el otro se volviera a excitar para poder volver a fusionarse en uno como la noche anterior.

Las manos de Sebastian estaban bajando por el torso desnudo del otro cuando la puerta se abrió y la reina entró con paso decidido. El príncipe se apartó de su amante, que se ocultó entre las sábanas, totalmente avergonzado.

– Si has tenido la valentía de acostarte con mi hijo, ten la valentía de dar la cara. – La mujer dijo altiva. El verdadero motivo de que fuera ella la que había entrado en la habitación en vez de uno de los criados era que deseaba saber con quién había pasado la noche. Si esta persona se ocultaba tras la sábana, ella no conseguía su objetivo. Blaine se asomó con mucha timidez y sus mejillas sonrojadas. – Si no llego a exigirte que te quites la sábana, habría estado horas buscándote en palacio. El cardenal Clarington vuelve a exigir una reunión por la sucesión del reino. Creo que, con la nueva ley, quiere que mi marido y yo lo reconozcamos como hijo para que sea él quién herede la corona... ¡Como si yo fuera a quitarle a uno de mis hijos la corona para dársela a él! No quiere esperar porque así habrá nobles que no lleguen, por eso necesito que vayas para votar en nombre de tu hermano, tienes los documentos que te acreditan para votar por el Conde, ¿no?

– Sí, claro. – El moreno respondió serio.

– Tenéis veinte minutos. – La reina se dio la vuelta y sonrió satisfecha. Su plan había salido mejor de lo que ella misma habría deseado.

Cuando ella salió, el ojiverde se volvió hacia su amante. Le fastidiaba no poder pasar más tiempo con él, pero el deber los llamaba a ambos. Le dio un rápido beso antes de levantarse para prepararse.

– No te he "devuelto el favor". – El ojimiel susurró avergonzado mientras se ponía algo de ropa.

– No importa. Lo cambio por un desayuno, tú y yo solos, después de la reunión. – El príncipe sonrió.

– Vale, me parece justo. – Anderson salió de la habitación a toda prisa para llegar a sus aposentos para vestirse con algo más apropiado que la ropa de fiesta que había llevado la noche anterior.

* * *

El rey caminaba nervioso por los pasillos de palacio, intentando relajarse antes de que comenzara el momento más decisivo de su reinado, quería proteger a su hijo Sebastian y asegurarse de que sería rey.

Su paseo le llevó a ver desde lejos el camino de la vergüenza que el Marqués de Dalton hacía, con parte de la ropa que llevaba el día anterior en su mano mientras que el resto las llevaba puestas aunque de manera descuidada.

El hombre sonrió, lo que no consiguiera su mujer, no lo conseguiría nadie.

* * *

Todos los nobles de más alto rango que residían en la ciudad se encontraban en la sala de reuniones de palacio. De pie se mantenían la reina y los dos príncipes ya que ellos no tenían derecho a voto. Todos estaban alrededor de la mesa, pero había muchas sillas vacías. Hunter Clarington leía con detenimiento la autorización que Cooper le había firmado a Blaine para que tomara su lugar en el consejo cuando él no estuviera en la ciudad. Eso hacía que se produjera un empate, según sus cálculos. En caso de empate (y sólo en ese caso), la reina era la encargada de deshacer el empate y nadie dudaba de que bando tomaría, puesto que esa votación podría quitarle a su hijo la posibilidad de reinar. Sin el voto del marqués ganaba por un voto pero con él, tenía las de perder.

– Como todos sabéis, el cardenal Clarington desea revisar la normativa de sucesión alegando que mi hijo no puede gobernar por su homosexualidad. Por eso estamos aquí, para disipar cualquier tipo de duda y poder elegir definitivamente a mi sucesor. Me gustaría escuchar los votos de los presentes... ¿Nelson? – El rey miró al aludido.

– Tengo mis dudas de que el príncipe pueda ejercer ese papel. – El aludido informó. – Creo que la princesa o su hijo bastardo harían un mejor papel, majestad.

– ¿Schuester?

– Creo que Sebastian está más que cualificado para gobernar, majestad.

– ¿Adams?

– No quiero que un gay gobierne el reino, majestad.

– ¿Anderson?

– Creo que el príncipe Sebastian es el legítimo heredero pero quiero matizar algo, majestad. – Todos miraron al joven, era el menor de los votantes. El rey asintió para que hablara. – Si la princesa fuera mayor que él, la consideraría la verdadera heredera... La familia Anderson sigue en la lucha por la igualdad de sexos que ya empezara mi difunto abuelo. Sin embargo, el príncipe Sebastian es el mayor de los hijos _reconocidos_ por ambos reyes como legítimos herederos, por lo que desconozco el motivo de esta reunión. La ley establece al príncipe Sebastian como heredero.

– La nueva ley establece la posibilidad de un nuevo heredero. – Clarington intervino.

– No es cierto. La ley exige que ambos reyes reconozcan como heredero al bastardo y, hasta lo que yo sé, la reina no reconoce que usted es un heredero, por lo que, pase lo que pase, la familia Anderson, poseedora del Ducado de Westerville y el Marquesado de Dalton como principales títulos, aunque no únicos, jamás apoyará su candidatura a rey. En caso de que el príncipe Sebastian quedase inhabilitado, nuestro apoyo sería para la princesa Marley, tenga eso por seguro.

Todos miraron a Blaine como si fuera un extraño. Era la primera vez que tomaba las riendas en algo similar y nadie conocía la determinación y seguridad del joven. Fue una grata sorpresa y consiguió que la reina se enorgulleciera aun más de haber decidido que él fuera el que acompañase a su hijo en el futuro, ya que supo que sería un gran rey.

– ¿Karofsky?

– Creo que el príncipe no debería ser rey, majestad.

– Muchas gracias a todos. Mi voto es, evidentemente, para mi hijo Sebastian, por lo que se produce un empate. – El rey se volvió a su esposa. – Querida.

– Mi voto es para mi hijo Sebastian, el legítimo heredero.

– En ese caso, el heredero del trono es el príncipe Sebastian. Gracias a todos por su asistencia.

Todos los que estaban sentados se levantaron sin decir nada. Los "perdedores" salieron rápidamente, no querían estar más tiempo del necesario allí. Por su parte, Sebastian se acercó a Blaine. De todos los apoyos recibidos, el suyo era el más importante para él.

– Muchas gracias. – El castaño dijo.

– Sólo he hecho lo que considero justo. – El moreno asintió.

– ¿Vamos a desayunar? – El ojiverde preguntó.

– Claro.

Los reyes vieron felices como su hijo había invitado a desayunar al Marqués y ambos salían de allí con una sonrisa. La mano del príncipe se situó en la parte baja de la espalda del otro y éste no protestó, se sentía bien con eso.

Sebastian lo dirigió a la cocina y le pidió a Mercedes que preparara algo para los dos, que lo comerían allí mismo. La criada accedió y los dos jóvenes pasaron un buen rato conociéndose, riendo y charlando sin ninguna preocupación, sin saber que el castaño estaba empezando a tener sentimientos más allá de la atracción o la amistad, sentimientos que eran producto de un hechizo que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.


	4. CAPÍTULO 3: COOPER ANDERSON

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 3: COOPER ANDERSON**_

Los días siguientes a su primera noche de pasión, Sebastian los dedicó a intentar conquistar el corazón del Marqués. Sus días de ir de cama en cama coleccionando amantes habían acabado tan pronto se fundió con Blaine, quien había conseguido cosas que nadie había conseguido.

La verdad era que casi cada noche, los dos acababan desnudos en los aposentos del príncipe. El moreno no podía resistirse porque cada día iba sintiéndose más cercano al castaño, pero tenía mucho miedo.

Un mes después de ese encuentro, Cooper llegó para pasar unos días con su hermano. Lo extrañaba mucho y a veces se arrepentía de haberlo mandado a la corte, por mucho que supiera que allí encontraría una manera de conseguir el dinero que no le correspondía por ser el hijo menor. Bastante había conseguido al heredar uno de los títulos.

Cuando el mayor de los Anderson se dio cuenta de la conexión que había entre el príncipe y su hermano, se sintió feliz. Siempre supo que su pequeña ardillita haría cosas grandes y no había nada más grande que ser el esposo del futuro rey.

Cuando los dos se quedaron a solas en una de las salas, decidió que era el momento de hablar del futuro. Quería asegurarse de que su hermano sería feliz con alguien que lo amara.

– ¿Tienes algo que contarme? – El ojiazul preguntó con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

– No mucho, la verdad. Ya te conté lo de la votación para que el príncipe herede la corona y lo que estoy aprendiendo en las clases. No hay nada más que contar. – El menor intentó ocultar su "relación" pero su hermano era mucho más perspicaz.

– ¿Y sobre el futuro monarca? ¿Nada que contar? – Cooper preguntó mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Creo que será buen rey si consigue centrarse... – Blaine comenzó a explicar pero el otro no le dejó.

– Me refiero a tu relación con él. – El mayor comentó.

– Bueno... Yo... – El ojimiel estaba sonrojado porque sabía que había sido pillado.

– ¿Te gusta? – El conde se compadeció de él.

– Empieza a gustarme... Desde hace un mes está muy atento conmigo y... Bueno, desde ese día tampoco ha estado con otra persona... Parece que sólo tiene ojos para mí. – El menor aclaró.

– Así que voy a ser el cuñado del rey. ¡Y mi primer sobrino será rey! – El ojiazul estaba ilusionado.

– No lo sé. Coop... No estoy seguro de que podamos tener una relación... No sé si puedo confiar en él para que me ame y sea fiel. Está acostumbrado a tener muchos hombres en su cama. – Blaine dejó salir sus inseguridades.

– ¿Te has acostado con él? – El mayor preguntó pero sin intención de juzgar a su hermano, simplemente quería saberlo.

– Sí... Varias veces. – El menor se sonrojó, realmente avergonzado.

– ¡Ah! ¡No sabes cuanto me alegro! Squirrel, tienes que soltarte un poco y divertirte. Sólo quiero que me prometas una cosa... Hagas lo que hagas, cuídate y busca tu felicidad. No te cases si no estás enamorado. – El conde pidió.

– Te lo prometo. – El ojimiel abrazó al otro con cariño, lo había extrañado demasiado. Tras la muerte de sus padres, él era toda la familia que le quedaba y le dolía no poder vivir más cerca de él. Por eso se esforzaba para que su estancia en palacio fuera productiva, para que tuviera una razón de ser. Si no lo aprovechaba, habría sido mejor quedarse en la casa familiar junto a su hermano.

* * *

Cooper vio al príncipe dando un paseo por los jardines de palacio. Estaba solo y eso era la oportunidad que el mayor había estado esperando. Después de ver a su hermano y saber que sentía algo especial por el futuro rey, sólo podía asegurarse de que iba a ser tratado como merecía.

– Majestad... ¿Podría concederme unos minutos? – El conde pidió.

– Claro... Usted dirá. – Sebastian sabía de qué quería hablar, pero prefería que fuera él quién lo dijera.

– Creo que usted tiene algún tipo de relación con mi hermano. – El ojiazul comentó.

– Quiero que sepa que mis intenciones con Blaine son totalmente honestas. Su hermano es un chico maravilloso, con gran corazón, con una personalidad increíble... Si lo hubiera visto en la reunión para elegir al sucesor de mi padre... Todos allí tenían más experiencia pero él no se dejó intimidar y expuso sus razones con convicción. – El ojiverde no ocultaba su admiración hacia el joven que le había robado su corazón.

– No necesito haberlo visto. Sé como es mi hermano, sé como lo educaron mis padres. Estoy seguro de que estuvo a la altura de las circunstancias. – Anderson se sentía orgulloso.

– Todavía es muy pronto, tengo que conquistarlo todavía pero... En caso de que Blaine acceda a estar conmigo... ¿Usted me daría el permiso para cortejarlo y después hacerlo mi esposo? – El príncipe quiso saber. Desconocía cuando volvería a ver al conde y quería hacer las cosas bien.

– Mi hermano es inteligente y sé que tomará la decisión acertada. Si él acepta estar con usted, yo respetaré su decisión. Sólo le pido que lo respete y lo haga feliz. – Cooper pidió. Al final, para él eso era lo más importante. Él mismo estaba en la búsqueda de alguien que lo hiciera feliz y que lo amara.

– Lo prometo.

* * *

Sebastian estaba feliz porque veía la sonrisa constante que tenía Blaine debido a la visita de su hermano, pero eso hacía que lo extrañara porque apenas pasaban tiempo juntos. Ni siquiera recibía su visita nocturna, haciendo de las noches del príncipe momentos solitarios en los que sólo podía recordar al otro, sus besos, sus caricias, su piel, sus labios... Eran noches muy largas y difíciles, en las que pensaba en lo que realmente sentía, hasta que por fin, se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado.

Eso supuso un gran avance para él. Sabía que si quería estar con su amado, debía esforzarse el doble de lo que se esforzaba para conseguir amantes. Debía demostrarle al marqués que sus intenciones eran honestas y que quería más que unas cuantas noches de pasión.

El día que Cooper se fue, Blaine estaba afectado. Sabía que extrañaría mucho a su hermano, pero sabía que las obligaciones de ambos los separaban inevitablemente. Por la noche, se sintió tan solo que no lo dudó y salió de su habitación para colarse en los aposentos del príncipe.

Cuando Sebastian lo vio, su cara se iluminó. No lo esperaba esa noche, realmente pensaba que no volvería a tenerlo para él hasta que no volviera a hacer un movimiento para conquistarlo. Sin embargo, ahí estaba el moreno, con las mejillas sonrojadas y evitando mirarlo a los ojos por culpa de la timidez.

– Espero no importunarle. – El ojimiel se disculpó.

– Nunca me importuna tu presencia. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – El castaño era consciente de que su amante estaba tratándolo de usted y eso era algo que no le gustaba.

– Me preguntaba si usted y yo... Podemos... – El marqués no se atrevía a exponer su deseo.

– Ven aquí. – El príncipe dio unos golpes suaves a su colchón, justo a su lado, para que el otro se acercara.

Cuando Anderson se tumbó, el ojiverde atrapó sus labios con los suyos en un beso lleno de deseo y desesperación. Ninguno lo reconocería frente al otro, pero se habían extrañado durante esos días. Se habían acostumbrado a su compañía, a pasar tiempo enredados en esa cama, a fundirse en uno.

Esa noche no fue una excepción, pero sí pasó algo nada común entre ellos. Después de disfrutar del máximo placer que les podían proporcionar sus cuerpos, Blaine se acurrucó junto a Sebastian para que lo abrazara. El castaño no lo dudó un segundo, lo rodeó con sus brazos dispuesto a darle todo el amor que pudiera.

– Te quiero. – Las dos palabras salieron de los labios del príncipe sin que éste las pudiera retener. El moreno levantó la cabeza y lo miró sorprendido, nunca se habría imaginado escuchar esas palabras por parte del otro y no sabía que decir.

– Yo...

– No digas nada, sé que todavía no lo sientes... Pero quiero que lo sepas y también quiero que seas consciente de que voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para conquistarte y que, un día, seas capaz de decirme esa frase que yo deseo escuchar. – El ojiverde estaba tranquilo. Había asumido el papel que le quedaba si quería ser feliz junto al otro.

– Sebastian...

– Me casaré contigo. Eso es lo único que tengo claro. Eso y que me voy a esforzar el resto de mi vida por hacerte feliz. Serás el rey, el rey de mi corazón. – El castaño confesó totalmente seguro de sus palabras. El otro le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, debía reconocer que éso no sonaba mal.

– Espero que tu predicción se cumpla.


	5. CAPÍTULO 4: LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE UN HECH

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por tantos comentarios... Hacía mucho que no tenía tantos, me alegra que os esté gustando esta historia...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 4: LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE UN HECHIZO**_

Blaine se despertó totalmente desnudo en la cama de Sebastian. Unos hermosos ojos verdes lo miraban con tanto amor que dolía. Dolía no corresponderlo del todo, dolía saber que desde que se habían entregado el uno al otro, el dueño de esos ojos no había estado con otro, dolía saber que era el único que se esforzaba en hacer feliz al otro. Sin embargo, el moreno sabía que no podía forzar a su corazón, que no podía amarlo sólo porque así lo deseara. Él no era el que decidía sobre su corazón. De ser así, ya se lo habría entregado al príncipe hacía tiempo.

Estuvieron unos minutos así, mirándose sin decir nada hasta que el ojimiel sintió que su estómago daba vueltas y tuvo que levantarse para ir a vaciar el contenido de su estómago en una palangana que había en la habitación.

– Bebé, llevas dos días vomitando por las mañanas. Creo que debería verte un galeno. – El castaño dijo realmente preocupado mientras se acercaba al chico que había conquistado su corazón. Cogió una bata y rodeó a su amado con ella para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

– Estoy bien. Seguro que me ha sentado mal algo. – El marqués intentó tranquilizar al otro.

– ¿Dos días seguidos? – El príncipe lo miró con una ceja alzada, mostrando su incredulidad.

– No tienes que preocuparte...

– Sí tengo. – Sebastian se puso otra bata para salir y dar aviso a uno de los guardias.

Cuando volvió, ayudó a su amante a tumbarse en la cama. El castaño estaba muy preocupado por la salud de Blaine pero no iba a dejar que el miedo gobernase sus actos. Sacó algo de ropa de dormir para que se la pusieran ambos, no creía que fuera oportuno recibir al médico desnudos o en bata.

Después de media hora de espera, que al ojiverde le pareció eterna, llegó el doctor para examinar al paciente. Lo primero que hizo fue pedir a todos que salieran de la habitación para que el enfermo estuviera más cómodo.

* * *

El príncipe estaba, paseando por el pasillo que daba acceso a su habitación. Estaba realmente nervioso, el doctor estaba tardando demasiado en terminar las pruebas a Blaine y eso le preocupaba. Era la primera vez que se enamoraba y no estaba preparado para perder a la persona que le había conquistado el corazón.

La reina lo vio y se acercó intrigada, no tenía ni la más mínima sospecha de lo que estaba pasando, pero ver a su hijo así le preocupaba demasiado.

– ¿Va todo bien? – La mujer miró la ropa de su hijo. Todavía llevaba la ropa de dormir, algo nada apropiado para un lugar concurrido como uno de los corredores de palacio.

– Yo... Anoche dormí con el Marqués de Dalton y... Bueno, no se encuentra muy bien y he llamado al galeno. Está en mis aposentos, intentando encontrar el motivo de su malestar. – El castaño informó.

– ¿Qué síntomas tiene? – La señora Smythe se interesó. Se acercó a su hijo y le acarició el brazo para tranquilizarlo.

– Ha vomitado dos días seguidos. Es todo lo que sé, aunque una de las criadas, al enterarse, me ha comentado que lo vio marearse hace dos días... Mamá, ¿y si tiene algo grave? – Los ojos verdes del joven buscaron el consuelo de la mujer que tenía frente a él. Confiaba en ella, una persona que lo había amado incluso en sus más oscuros momentos.

– Yo me encargo.

* * *

Blaine seguía tumbado en la cama mientras el médico intentaba encontrar el motivo del malestar del noble. De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y la reina entró con ese paso decidido tan característico en ella. Era increíble que en un mundo dominado por hombres, ella tuviera tanto poder. Detrás de ella, el príncipe caminaba con menos

– Majestad. – El doctor hizo una reverencia.

– Déjese de protocolos, estoy aquí porque creo que debe dejar de perder el tiempo. Lo que le ocurre al Marqués no es ningún misterio. El rey y yo visitamos a una bruja y le encargamos una poción. El Marqués está sufriendo una de las consecuencias de esa poción. – La mujer dijo con convicción.

– ¿Yo? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho yo para que me embrujéis? He sido alguien leal a la corona y me he esforzado para ser útil. – El moreno estaba perplejo y Sebastian se acercó a él.

– Tienes mucha razón, por eso es por lo que quise que fueras el marido de mi hijo y el que portara la corona cuando llegara el momento. – La reina explicó. – Para eso, tenía que conseguir que mi hijo se enamorara de ti y la bruja que nos ayudó comentó que toda magia tiene sus consecuencias y en este caso, es un embarazo. Marqués... Usted va a hacerme abuela.

La sonrisa de felicidad de la mujer contrastaba con el dolor en la mirada del amante de su hijo.

– ¿Vamos a ser padres? – El príncipe miró a su madre como si se hubiera vuelto loca. – Madre, él es hombre. Es imposible que se haya quedado embarazado.

– No lo es, hijo. La magia es así. – La señora Smythe estaba radiante de felicidad. – Ahora en lo que tenemos que centrarnos es en la boda. Como comprenderéis, la noticia no puede ser pública todavía. Quiero que se mantenga en secreto hasta después de la boda. Es inevitable los rumores, sobretodo porque evidentemente el bebé nacerá antes de vuestro noveno mes de casados, pero todos los nobles que están en palacio saben que os habéis estado viendo con regularidad en los últimos meses, por lo que sabrán que el bebé es del príncipe. Esta misma noche anunciaremos el compromiso... Aunque ahora que lo pienso, sería raro que no esté tu hermano en la cena de compromiso. Ahora mismo mandaré que lo avisen para que venga. A caballo, el mensajero podrá estar en Westerville a última hora de la tarde y el Conde estará aquí mañana para la cena. Cuanto antes empecemos con todo, antes podremos casaros. Será un compromiso corto, tenéis que casaros cuanto antes.

La reina se volvió dejando a los tres hombres a solas. El médico, con la información recibida, decidió realizar la prueba para asegurarse del embarazo y le recomendó al marqués que descansara y no se alterara mucho.

Cuando la pareja se quedó a solas, Sebastian abrazó a su amante, dejando que este se desahogara en su pecho. Jamás se había imaginado que su madre habría recurrido a una bruja para que se enamorara y que como consecuencia de eso, tuviera que acelerar la boda. Sabía que eso no ayudaba a conquistar a Blaine.

– Si no quieres que nos casemos, yo hablaré con mi madre. Nadie puede jugar con tu vida de esa manera. Sigo pensando que necesitamos tiempo para que te conquiste y...

– No. – El moreno lo interrumpió. – Si no me caso contigo, el bebé y yo pagaremos las consecuencias. Un embarazo fuera del matrimonio es algo que esta sociedad no acepta y mi hijo... Nuestro hijo sería rechazado por la nobleza del país. Además de que yo también seré señalado y no podré casarme con nadie sin que haya rumores... Lo mejor será que hagamos caso a tu madre.

* * *

Sebastian entró a una de las salas de palacio, donde los reyes hacían las recepciones y vio a una mujer que no conocía pero creía saber quién era.

– ¿Es usted la persona que realizó el hechizo? – El joven preguntó ignorando la presencia de sus padres.

– Esa soy yo. Sus majestades me hicieron llamar para aclararles la situación del embarazo del Marqués puesto que desconocían si necesita algún cuidado especial. Pero ya les he dicho que no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. – La anciana sonrió amable.

– Yo tengo una duda. El hechizo era para que yo me enamorara pero... ¿En algún momento ese efecto desaparecerá? ¿Mi amor es real o sólo un espejismo provocado por un hechizo? – El príncipe estaba realmente preocupado porque Blaine no se merecía sufrir por su culpa.

– El amor es algo vivo, alteza. Si usted lo alimenta y lo cuida, será eterno. Si por el contrario lo abandona y descuida, morirá y será tan efímero que parecerá que ni siquiera ha existido. Depende de usted el conquistar a su amado y que su amor sea eterno. – La bruja explicó con ese tono de misterio que tanto caracterizaba a las personas que tenían poderes con los que otros sólo podían soñar.

Sebastian suspiró aliviado al escuchar esas palabras. Él amaba a Blaine y durante unos minutos pensaba que su madre había arruinado la vida de ambos en su empeño de que encontrara a alguien que lo ayudara a reinar. Sólo deseaba que su vida fuera más fácil al lado del hombre que había conquistado su corazón y, sobretodo, más feliz.


	6. CAPÍTULO 5: LA BODA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 5: LA BODA**_

Cooper llegó a palacio para la fiesta de compromiso de su hermano. Se había sorprendido por la noticia pero, sobretodo, se había sorprendido por la prisa. No entendía por qué no podían esperar un poco, él había tenido que dejar todos sus asuntos para acompañar a Blaine en esa celebración.

Lo primero que hizo, fue ir a los aposentos del Marqués. Conociendo a su hermano, estaría al borde de un ataque de nervios por su obsesión de que todo fuera perfecto. Siempre había sido muy meticuloso en esos pequeños detalles.

Cuando abrió la puerta, le sorprendió encontrarse al menor de los Anderson intentando decidir qué se ponía para su gran noche. Era algo extraño ya que el ojimiel siempre había sido alguien decidido y ese comportamiento no era nada habitual.

– ¿Va todo bien? – El mayor preguntó mientras miraba a su hermano con cariño.

– Cooper. – El joven corrió a abrazar a su hermano, esa persona a la que tanto había necesitado esos días.

– Debo preguntar... ¿Por qué tanta prisa para contraer nupcias? – Los ojos azules miraron al Marqués con intriga.

– No me vas a creer cuando te lo cuente. La reina hizo un hechizo y yo ahora estoy embarazado... ¡Sí, lo sé! Soy un hombre, es imposible... Pero es así y tengo que casarme para evitar las consecuencias de un embarazo fuera del matrimonio... – El menor se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano para llorar. Cooper ayudó a Blaine a sentarse en la cama.

– Hay alternativas a tu boda... Podrías venir conmigo a Westerville y tener allí al bebé. Podemos buscar a una familia que tenga problemas para tener hijos y que ella finja un embarazo, de manera que nadie pueda sospechar que es tu hijo. También podríamos hacerlo pasar como un hijo mío fuera del matrimonio. Nadie dudaría de esa versión y no estaría tan mal visto porque soy un hombre y se supone que puedo tener amantes. Sería distinta a tu situación porque, aunque eres hombre, tú eres el que se queda embarazado y eso te convierte, en cierto modo, en la mujer de la relación... ¡No es que yo piense eso! – El mayor se apresuró a aclarar cuando vio que su hermano iba a protestar. – Sólo digo que así es como piensan estas mentes retrógradas...

– No quiero abandonar al bebé... Y sé que la reina no va a dejar que hagamos ninguna de esas cosas. Ella me quiere a mí como futuro rey y hará cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. Además, si es un niño... Sería el legítimo heredero de la corona... No me van a dejar salir de palacio. – El menor se lamentó.

– Siento mucho que te esté pasando esto, hermanito. – Cooper no supo que más decir y abrazó con fuerza a su hermano.

Después de terminar de prepararse, acudieron a la sala de recepciones de palacio, donde se realizaba la fiesta de pedida. Sebastian estaba elegantemente vestido, esperando al que pronto se convertiría en su prometido oficialmente.

– ¿Estás preparado? – El príncipe preguntó algo nervioso.

– Todo lo preparado que puedo llegar a estar. – Blaine susurró nervioso y el castaño se acercó aun más para coger su mano derecha con las suyas y dejar un dulce beso en ella.

– Estoy a tu lado, todo saldrá bien.

La fiesta fue como se esperaba. La reina estaba muy feliz al ver a su hijo comprometido con alguien totalmente digno de portar la corona en el futuro, el rey encantado y pensando en el momento en el que podría abdicar en favor del príncipe, Sebastian encantado presumiendo ante todos por el maravilloso prometido que tenía y Blaine aturdido y sobrepasado por tantas atenciones. El Marqués sabía que tenía que acostumbrarse a una situación que era totalmente nueva para él.

* * *

Blaine estaba muy nervioso. Era el día de su boda y Cooper estaba a su lado. Ninguno de los dos había imaginado ese día así. El mayor siempre se había imaginado algo feliz y lleno de ilusiones. El menor siempre había pensado que estaría con la persona que amaba. Sin embargo, nada era así.

Habían pasado tan solo dos semanas desde que se anunciara el compromiso, en gran parte porque nadie debía sospechar del estado del Marqués antes de la boda. El joven seguía sin querer casarse pero no veía alternativa.

– ¿Vamos? – El Conde le preguntó, realmente triste por lo que le pasaría al menor.

– Vamos. – El ojimiel asintió y los dos caminaron para llegar a la sala donde se celebraría la ceremonia.

Cuando llegaron, Sebastian estaba esperándolos frente a la persona que oficiaría la boda. Estaba muy elegante y sonreía ilusionado, aunque muy nervioso. Él sí estaba enamorado y él si deseaba ser oficialmente el esposo de Blaine.

No era una ceremonia religiosa, la Iglesia no aprobaba los enlaces entre personas del mismo sexo y todos los presentes sabían que tendrían problemas en el futuro por eso, pero no importaba. Lo que realmente importaba era la familia que estaban a punto de construir.

La pareja se miró a los ojos, sabiendo que pronto serían matrimonio. La felicidad de los ojos verdes contrastaba con el miedo de los color avellana y ambos lo sabían. La persona que oficiaba la ceremonia empezó a hablar del amor y las obligaciones de los esposos, pero ninguno de los dos realmente escuchaba lo que decía.

– ¿Blaine, Marqués de Dalton, aceptas al Príncipe Sebastian como legítimo esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza hasta que la muerte os separe?

El moreno tragó saliva y dejó que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla, que el castaño limpió con su pulgar muy suavemente.

– Sí, quiero.

– ¿Príncipe Sebastian, aceptas a Blaine, Marqués de Dalton, como legítimo esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza hasta que la muerte os separe?

– Sí, quiero.

– En ese caso, por el poder que me ha sido entregado, yo os declaro marido y marido. Podéis besaros.

El ojiverde sonrió algo travieso antes de acercarse a su esposo y lo besó con mucha pasión. Anderson acompañó el beso, que no estuviera enamorado todavía no le impedía disfrutar de los apasionados besos de la persona que se había convertido en su marido.

Después de eso, tuvo lugar la fiesta. Todos los criados de palacio estaban ocupados en la cocina, como camareros o encargados del entretenimiento. La reina estaba encantada, aunque algo molesta porque no había ningún representante de la Iglesia entre los asistentes. Había habido un momento en el que pensó que ese día no llegaría nunca pero ella se había encargado de que no fuera así.

Después de varias horas, Blaine estaba sentado junto a su marido, totalmente agotado, por lo que decidió apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Sebastian. Rápidamente, el castaño reaccionó para abrazarlo y colocarse de manera que fuera lo más cómodo para el otro.

– ¿Cansado? – El ojiverde preguntó acariciando la espalda del otro.

– Mucho, ha sido un día largo. – El moreno confesó.

– Si quieres, podemos irnos ya, nuestras obligaciones ya han acabado aquí. – El príncipe ofreció.

– Sí, por favor.

Los recién casados se despidieron de los invitados y se marcharon del lugar. Se dirigieron a los aposentos de Sebastian. Aunque en esa época los casados solían dormir separados, ellos no iban a hacerlo. Se habían acostumbrado a pasar la noche juntos. Pero esa no sería la única "norma" que se saltarían. Normalmente, solían dormir con demasiada ropa pero esa noche ellos no lo harían así. Siempre habían estado desnudos en la cama y seguirían así.

Tampoco tendrían una noche de bodas tradicional ya que la bruja no les había podido asegurar que el bebé no se vería afectado si ellos tenían sexo y no querían arriesgarse. Ese bebé podría ser el heredero de la corona (sobretodo si era un niño) y debían protegerlo.

Para su sorpresa, a Sebastian no le importaba. Se conformaba con pasar tiempo con su amado e intentar conquistarlo. Sabía que necesitaría cuidados y apoyo y él estaba más que dispuesto a dárselo.

Finalmente, los recién casados se tumbaron en la cama, con la cabeza de Blaine sobre el pecho de su esposo, y apagaron la vela que iluminaba la sala.

– Te amo... Descansa. – El príncipe susurró con todo el amor del mundo.

– Buenas noches... Esposo. – El moreno no quería mentir a su marido pero tampoco quería parecer indiferente. Sabía que al otro le encantaría que lo llamara así. No lo podía ver, pero sabía que el otro había sonreído por el apelativo. Un último beso en la frente de Anderson y los dos se dejaron llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.


	7. CAPÍTULO 6: SOLEDAD

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 6: SOLEDAD**_

Sebastian y Blaine empezaron su vida como casados con muchos problemas. La boda, aunque hermosa, había supuesto que los partidarios de que Sebastian no gobernara se vieran casi derrotados porque la familia del Marqués era muy querida en la corte gracias a la lucha por la igualdad que el abuelo de Blaine había comenzado hacía casi sesenta años.

El matrimonio había aumentado su popularidad entre varios de sus súbditos, pero la Iglesia todavía era muy contraria a que llegaran a gobernar el país. Además, el moreno estaba en pleno proceso de aprendizaje de su nuevo papel y la reina lo había acogido bajo su protección, aunque sus asuntos le ocupaban demasiado tiempo y apenas podía pasar unas pocas horas con él. Era de sobra conocido que, cuando los recién casados estuvieran preparados, el rey abdicaría para descansar y que fuera su hijo el que se encargara de gobernar. Lo que esas personas no sabían que ya tenía fecha aproximada, un mes después del nacimiento del primer hijo de los príncipes.

Sin embargo, no todo iba lo bien que podría ir para la pareja. Sebastian no quería intimar con su esposo porque temía hacerle daño al bebé, pero pronto volvió a sentir la "necesidad" de estar con un hombre. No quería engañar a su marido ni hacerle daño, todavía estaba intentando conquistarlo y sabía que tenía mucho trabajo para eso, por lo que decidió ir de frente y hablar directamente con él. Para su sorpresa, Blaine había aceptado con mucha facilidad, dándole la oportunidad de hacer lo que quisiera. El castaño sospechaba que había algo raro en eso, pero decidió que enfrentaría el problema cuando llegara.

Sin embargo, no había vuelto a su vida de conquistador. El príncipe había buscado un amante, al que visitaba con asiduidad. Elliot Gilbert era un joven encantador y discreto. Hijo de una de las familias con título nobiliario pero que habían perdido el poder económico debido a una mala gestión. Había acabado en palacio como artista y, con la excusa de tener un retrato, pasaban muchas horas a solas en los aposentos del pintor.

Anderson lo sabía y se sentía decepcionado. Le molestaba mucho, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué ya que no amaba a su esposo. Suponía que era porque se sentía solo y abandonado, además de algo asustado y perdido por culpa de ese embarazo no deseado. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a hablarlo con el castaño, temía ser malinterpretado.

El día en el que el embarazo se hizo público llegó, y el moreno empezó a sentirse señalado. Sin que los reyes se lo hubieran propuesto, lo empezaban a comparar con una mujer. Anderson se lo esperaba, pero eso no significaba que lo llevara mejor. Era algo paradójico que una de las familias más defensoras de aumentar el papel de la mujer en temas importantes viera a uno de sus miembros varones reducido a un papel tan insignificante.

Todo eso influía en el estado de ánimo de Blaine, que cada día estaba más apagado. Le faltaba ilusión y esperanza y tampoco las encontraba en su esposo. Si a eso se le unían los mareos, nauseas matutinas y malestar que sentía, su vida se había tornado insoportable.

Aun así, intentaba mantenerse ocupado y distraído. Esa tarde había decidido ir a recoger fruta a los árboles que había alrededor de palacio. Estaba tan concentrado en su labor que no fue consciente de que alguien lo estaba observando.

– Hace mucho que no te veo sonreír. – Sebastian se acercó a él con una rosa roja entre sus manos. Se la entregó a su amado, esperando obtener ese gesto de felicidad que llenara su corazón de calidez.

– No tengo muchos motivos para ellos. – El moreno miró la flor entre sus dedos, sabiendo que ese gesto quedaba casi eclipsado por todos los problemas que había entre ellos, incluido el amante.

– ¿Qué es lo que te falta? – El castaño lo miró, dispuesto a darle el universo entero si tan solo lo pidiera.

– No es algo material, de eso hay más que de sobra en palacio... Me falta cariño, compañía, un confidente, un amigo... Me siento solo. – El ojimiel confesó y su esposo agarró con dulzura su mano.

– ¿Podríamos traer alguien para eso? ¿Hay alguien a quién extrañes especialmente? – Smythe

– Sam... Es mi mejor amigo... Crecimos juntos... Era el hijo de mi niñera y después fue ayudante en las caballerizas de mi hermano. – Anderson confesó, esperando que su marido le concediera al menos eso.

– ¿Un amor de infancia? – El ojiverde preguntó algo celoso.

– No, sólo es un amigo... Pero, aunque así fuera, tendría derecho a tener un amante de la misma forma que vos tenéis a Gilbert. – El moreno soltó la mano de Sebastian, retrocediendo un paso.

– Blaine... – El castaño intentó acercarse pero se dio cuenta de que su marido no lo iba a permitir.

– Sé cuál es mi papel en todo esto, seré un esposo fiel, un buen príncipe y un gran rey. Estaré siempre a su servicio y al del reino, pero no me pida más, porque seré incapaz de dároslo. – El ojimiel se mostró enfadado.

– ¿Ya no me tuteas? ¡Estamos casados! Eres mi marido. – Smythe estaba algo enojado.

– No lo parezco por las noches, cuando más necesito a la persona que se supone que me ama. – Anderson se volvió para regresar a palacio. Ya no le apetecía tanto recoger fruta, ya mandaría a que alguien la recogiera por él si le apetecía comer alguna.

* * *

Blaine estaba solo, otra vez. La reina había tenido que salir para encontrarse con uno de sus consejeros y su instructor, el que se encargaba de enseñarle todo lo que debía saber, también se encontraba fuera.

Instintivamente, se acarició el vientre. Hacía unos días, cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazado, pensaba que era lo peor que podría pasarle pero en ese momento, deseaba tener a su bebé en sus brazos, así tener algo que hacer y a alguien que lo amara incondicionalmente. Escuchó unos pasos pero no levantó la mirada de su tripa que ya empezaba a estar algo redondeada.

– Nunca creí verte así, pero la verdad es que ha habido un tiempo en el que creí que no te vería nunca. – Una voz sonó desde la puerta. Una voz que él conocía muy bien.

– ¡Sam! – El embarazado corrió a los brazos de su mejor amigo. Desde la puerta, Sebastian observó el abrazo con celos, nunca había visto a su marido así.

– ¡No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos!... Quiero decir... – El rubio se separó un poco e hizo una reverencia, algo que extrañó mucho al ojimiel. – Se le extrañaba en la casa del Conde, majestad.

– Nunca te atrevas a tratarme como si fuera un extraño. – Anderson amenazó al otro.

– He mandado que lo trajeran. Necesitarás personas de tu confianza a tu lado cuando seas rey o incluso ahora que eres príncipe necesitas personas que te sean leales. Confío en que sea una buena elección. – Smythe anunció desde la puerta.

– Gracias. – Blaine hizo una reverencia. – Sam nunca te decepcionará.

– Os dejo a solas, tendréis mucho de lo que hablar. – Sebastian se retiró, consciente de que ellos no querían que estuviera allí para poder hablar libremente.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Evans preguntó.

– Ahora que tú estás aquí, mucho mejor. He estado muy solo y el príncipe tiene un amante... – El moreno se mordió la lengua, sabía que no debería contar esas intimidades, pero era algo que necesitaba. Por eso acabó contándole toda la historia.

– Dile que lo deje, exígele que se olvide de su amante y que se ocupe de su esposo y su hijo, el futuro rey. Es su obligación. – El rubio comentó mientras guiaba a su amigo hacia las sillas para sentarse a descansar del viaje. Los dos se sentaron frente a frente.

– No puedo hacer eso. Yo no lo amo y no lo puedo culpar si busca el amor en otros... – El ojimiel explicó con algo de tristeza.

– ¿Realmente no lo amas? Si eso fuera así, no te importaría que tuviera mil amantes... Pero te importa porque realmente has empezado a sentir algo. Puede que no reconozcas el sentimiento o todavía no sea muy intenso, pero está ahí. – Evans expuso su argumento, sabiendo que había llegado a un punto delicado.

– Yo no... – Anderson se dio cuenta de que no podría mentir a su amigo. – No lo sé.

– En ese caso, habla con él. Sólo así podríais superar vuestros problemas y ser felices. No tienes por qué ser infeliz. Sé que podrías ser muy feliz si te decidieras a entregarte a él por completo.

Blaine abrazó a Sam, agradecido de su consejo y del apoyo que tanto necesitaba. Sabía que ya no se sentiría solo, tendría a su lado a alguien en quién confiaba muchísimo. Ya no se sentiría un extraño en palacio, estaba convencido de que encontraría su sitio... Y además, sabría entender sus sentimientos. La llegada de Evans sería un gran apoyo para él.


	8. CAPÍTULO 7: EL DESTINO ES CRUEL

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 7: EL DESTINO ES CRUEL**_

La compañía de Sam era de gran alivio para Blaine, sobretodo porque él no se atrevía a decirle a su marido que dejara a su amante porque... Bueno, porque estaba celoso. Su amigo lo había ayudado a aclarar sus sentimientos pero todavía no era capaz de expresarlos en voz alta. Su matrimonio sufría una gran crisis y parecía que su esposo no estaba dispuesto a solucionarlo.

La situación del reino estaba más convulsa que nunca desde que se enteraran del embarazo, que ya era muy notable porque estaba de cinco meses. Gran parte de la nobleza sospechaba que el rey abdicaría en favor de su hijo tan pronto naciera el bebé. Un niño o niña que se vería afectado por la opinión de la Iglesia y muchos nobles de que era un monstruo o el mismo diablo en persona. El que un hombre quedara embarazado era cosa de brujería y que, además, fuera producto de algo "anti-natural" como una relación gay complicaba más las cosas.

Con toda esa tensión, la bruja le había advertido que debería descansar algo más, por lo que sus clases de príncipe se habían reducido. Su vida se había convertido en algo monótono y aburrido. Sólo Sam y los pocos momentos que Sebastian tenía para él eran su consuelo.

Ya había anochecido y, como era costumbre, el príncipe estaba con su amante. Evans acompañó a Blaine a sus aposentos intentando aparentar que todo era perfecto, intentando llenar el vacío que el marido de su amigo dejaba con su ausencia.

– Buenas noches. Intenta descansar... Empiezas a tener ojeras y eso no puede ser bueno para el bebé. – El rubio comentó antes de darle un abrazo a su amigo.

– Lo intentaré.

Los amigos se despidieron y el moreno cerró la puerta tras él. Evans siguió por el pasillo para dirigirse a sus aposentos y cuando estaba a punto de llegar, se encontró con un soldado. No le dio importancia porque pensaba que formaba parte de la guardia del príncipe pero cuando pasó por delante de él, éste lo golpeó en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

* * *

Sebastian estaba en la cama con su amante, Elliot. El moreno y él estaban ya desnudos pero todavía no estaban preparados para el sexo, necesitaban estar más excitados. Por eso estaban acariciándose y besándose como si no hubiera un mañana. De repente, la puerta se abrió y dos soldados entraron.

– Sentimos interrumpir, majestad, pero hay una revuelta en palacio y debemos ponerlos a salvo. – Un guardia advirtió mientras el otro cogía dos batas para entregárselas a los dos hombres desnudos.

Los cuatro salieron de allí y los soldados los dirigieron por los pasillos hasta que pudieron llegar a uno de los lugares de máxima seguridad, a los que muy pocos tenían acceso. Allí ya estaban los reyes, por lo que Sebastian se relajó. Sabía que Blaine estaba en otro ala del palacio, por lo que lo habrían llevado a otra de las salas.

Desde ahí se escuchaban los ruidos de fuera, espadas chocando y gritos de los heridos. Todos estaban asustados porque sabían que fuera se estaba librando una auténtica batalla. Después de lo que parecían horas, un guardia entró y les indicó que podían salir.

Los reyes se apresuraron a reunirse con sus consejeros para hacer una evaluación de los daños y conocer las causas de lo ocurrido.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – Elliot le preguntó a Sebastian.

– Investigar por qué el galeno no está atendiendo a los heridos. – El príncipe respondió, pero al escucharlo un soldado se acercó a él.

– Majestad... El galeno está atendiendo a su esposo.

Los ojos de Smythe se abrieron por la sorpresa pero no preguntó más, fue a buscar a su marido para saber como se encontraba. Cuando estaba cerca de los aposentos de Anderson, escuchó un grito que congeló su corazón. Apresuró aun más sus pasos, deseoso de llegar junto a su amado.

Cuando entró en la habitación, vio al galeno cosiendo una herida en la parte baja del vientre de Blaine mientras Sam sujetaba una de sus manos con fuerza. Con su mano libre, el rubio intentaba parar la hemorragia de su herida.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo está? – El castaño preguntó mientras se acercaba.

– Lo atacaron cuando me fui. – Evans explicó sin mirarlo.

– Si es así, ¿por qué estás herido? – El castaño quiso saber.

– Me atacaron antes que a él para que no pudiera defenderlo. – Sam explicó.

– ¿Cómo está? ¿Y el bebé? – Smythe miró al médico.

– El bebé no ha sobrevivido y por suerte hemos podido sacarlo para que no provocara complicaciones. Espero que el príncipe no corra la misma suerte. – El galeno seguía con su labor y Sebastian se acercó para agarrar la mano que Blaine tenía libre. Sin embargo, el moreno la apartó para que no la cogiera.

El castaño miraba a su amado con preocupación. Se notaba que sentía mucho dolor pero no lo quería demostrar, aunque a veces se le escapaba algún grito. Finalmente acabó desmayándose.

– ¡Blaine! – El príncipe gritó cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

– Se ha desmayado por el dolor. – El médico explicó. – Creo que es lo mejor, así cuando despierte todo habrá pasado.

– ¿No se entera de nada? – El castaño quiso saber.

– No, no siente nada. – El galeno confirmó.

– En ese caso, Sam, deja que vea tu herida. Habrá que hacerse cargo de eso. – Smythe se acercó al amigo de su marido y miró la herida. Ya no sangraba pero no tenía buena pinta. Sin embargo, como el galeno todavía no podía encargarse, cogió una tela, la humedeció y comenzó a limpiar la herida.

* * *

Sebastian se sentó algo malhumorado junto a sus padres. Blaine todavía no se había despertado por lo que él no quería separarse de su esposo al menos hasta que recobrase la conciencia pero el galeno y la bruja estaban en palacio para hablar de lo que ocurriría a partir de ahora tras el aborto. La situación cambiaba y lo importante era saber el estado de salud de Anderson.

– Lo primero y más importante es saber cómo se encuentra Blaine. – La reina miró al galeno.

– Se recuperará, aunque estará unos días débil por las heridas. Necesita cuidados pero ya se los he comunicado al señor Evans, que se encargará de todo.

– ¿Hay posibilidad de que vuelva a quedarse embarazado? – El rey quiso saber y el príncipe comprendió el motivo de su asistencia a esa reunión. Tenía que saber qué iba a pasar.

– Si fuera mujer, le diría que sí. Después de unas semanas de reposo podría volver a intentarlo. Sin embargo, nunca he atendido a un hombre en esas circunstancias, por lo que desconozco lo que pasará. – El médico aclaró.

– El cuerpo de una mujer está hecho para eso pero el de un hombre no. Yo tampoco sé lo que pasará... Puede que se recupere al igual que una mujer o no... Nunca me había encontrado en una situación similar. – La bruja intervino.

– ¿Podría ser mucho tiempo? – La reina quiso saber.

– Podrían pasar años hasta que se pudiera volver a dar. Aun así, para que volviera a quedar embarazado tendríamos que recurrir nuevamente a la magia. Y como ya saben, hay una consecuencia para que ese embarazo se produzca. La magia es así, aunque en este caso, más que una consecuencia, es un requisito. – La anciana matizó.

– ¿Qué requisito? – El menor quiso saber.

– El amor. Para la magia, un bebé solo puede ser fruto del amor. Para que haya bebé ambos deben estar enamorados y, en la primera oportunidad, se producirá el milagro pero... Mientras no haya amor por ambas partes, no habrá heredero a la corona. La consecuencia suele ser que se rompa la relación ya que es muy raro que una pareja que se ama de verdad necesite recurrir a esa poción y normalmente todas sufren. Majestad, sé que no ha estado poniendo en práctica el consejo que le di y me entristece pensar que está dejando que algo tan importante como el amor se desvanezca de su vida. Debe esforzarse, debe cuidarlo. Sólo así conseguirá que él lo corresponda. – La bruja intentó convencer al joven.

– Él no me ama. Sam es... – El príncipe comenzó a rebatir pero ella no le dejó.

– Tal vez se equivoque... Pero aunque así sea, no debe rendirse. El amor es como una guerra, se puede perder alguna batalla, pero lo importante es ganar la guerra.

Smythe se puso a pensar lo que le había dicho, deseaba tanto que fuera verdad y que pudiera ganar la "guerra" pero lo veía complicado... Tan complicado como tener descendencia. Sabía que primero tenía que conquistar a su esposo y sabía que había cometido muchos errores. Tal vez había llegado el momento de volver a lo que tenían antes de que se casaran.


	9. CAPÍTULO 8: UN MAL PLAN

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... No me odiéis, por favor... Confiar en mí...

 **Yamii** , muchas gracias! Yo también te extraño mucho... Me conoces y sabes que me gusta mucho hacer sufrir a Blaine... Confía en mí... Espero que te guste... Te quiero mucho... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 8: UN MAL PLAN**_

Dos días habían pasado desde la batalla de palacio. Dos días en los que Blaine había estado tumbado en su cama, sin hablar con nadie que no fuera Sam. Todo lo pasado le dolía y se sentía aun más abandonado que nunca. Sabía que estaba al borde de la depresión pero no encontraba motivo para intentar salir de él, no había nada que le hiciera querer luchar.

Escuchó que alguien hablaba con Sebastian, que estaba en la habitación con él. El desconocido, uno de los nuevos soldados, hablaba sobre una reunión de la familia real y pronto el castaño salió de allí de muy mal humor. Si era una reunión de la familia real, Anderson también debía acudir. Miró a su mejor amigo, que estaba junto a su cama, con esa mirada con la que sabía que el otro sería incapaz de resistirse.

– Debo ir a esa reunión, ayúdame a prepararme.

* * *

En la sala de reuniones había una mesa para seis personas. En los lados presidenciales se encontraban los reyes. Sebastian se había sentado a la derecha de su padre y Marley a su izquierda. Había dos sillas vacías, correspondientes a los esposos de los príncipes. Blaine entró en la sala y se sentó junto a la princesa ya que, como no estaba casada, nadie ocuparía ese lugar y lo último que quería era sentarse junto a su marido.

– Blaine, deberías descansar. – Sebastian comentó muy serio.

– No pienso correr o hacer esfuerzos. Sólo voy a estar aquí sentado y escuchar lo que se diga. – El moreno comentó con seguridad.

– Me parece bien. – La reina intervino antes de que se produjera una discusión. – Al final, lo que se va a hablar aquí le influye. Tras lo ocurrido, hemos perdido la posibilidad de que tengáis un hijo, el heredero al trono. Es muy importante que haya un heredero al trono varón cuanto antes y, dado que a corto plazo Blaine no va a poder quedarse embarazado, tenemos que volver al plan inicial. Vamos a buscar a una mujer que esté dispuesta a concebir al futuro rey. – La mujer explicó.

– Sé que os parece algo precipitado, pero hasta que no estemos seguros de que nuestra familia asegura la continuidad de la monarquía, no voy a dejar el cargo. Tengo muchas ganas de jubilarme y retirarme a descansar, el poder es algo que consume mucha energía y yo no me siento como hace veinte años. – El rey apoyó a su mujer.

– No quiero tener un hijo con una mujer. Quiero tener hijos con mi marido. – Sebastian protestó.

– No podemos esperar, lo que ha pasado demuestra que tenemos que tomar medidas. Lo mejor es que se garantice la continuidad cuanto antes. Por favor. – La mujer intentó convencer a su hijo.

– Está bien, no es lo que me gustaría pero comprendo lo que ocurre... ¿Blaine? – El príncipe miró a su esposo. El moreno estaba muy serio, desde su matrimonio, su único papel había sido obedecer y cuidar del bebé que estaba en su vientre. Era evidente que había fracasado en su labor y que ése era su castigo.

– Me parece bien. En ese caso... ¿Ya no es imprescindible mi estancia en palacio? – Anderson quiso saber.

– No es imprescindible pero estás casado con mi hijo y eso no va a cambiar porque tenga un hijo con una mujer. – El monarca estaba algo preocupado por lo que su yerno estaba diciendo.

– Lo sé, tengo muy claro cuál es mi papel en todo esto... – Para nadie pasó inadvertido el tono sarcástico del joven pero nadie lo mencionó. – Se acerca el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre y me gustaría estar con mi hermano. Había pensado que podría ir unos días a Westerville.

– Estás muy débil para viajar. – Los ojos verdes se clavaron en su esposo, estaba dispuesto a atarlo a la cama si eso fuera necesario.

– Iré en un carro y Sam estará conmigo todo el tiempo. Estaré bien. – Anderson aseguró.

– ¿Estás seguro? – La reina intervino. – Podrías esperar unos días. La herida todavía está abierta y puede haber alguna complicación. No quiero que empeores.

– Si él dice que estará bien, deberíamos confiar en él. – El mayor intervino para ayudar al joven. Conocía lo suficiente a su mujer y a su hijo para saber que jamás aceptarían que se marchara lejos de su control. – Si no tenemos nada más que hablar, será mejor que volvamos a nuestras obligaciones.

Blaine se levantó y se despidió de todos con un simple "adiós" antes de salir a su habitación.

* * *

Sam no estaba nada convencido de ese viaje. Sabía que su amigo necesitaba alejarse de palacio porque sentía que, al haber perdido a su hijo, había perdido todo. Pronto una mujer sería elegida para quedarse embarazada y, si el papel de Anderson hasta ese momento había sido ínfimo, a partir de ese momento sería nulo. Sin embargo, para Evans esa no era excusa suficiente para poner en riesgo su salud.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, ayudando a su amigo a preparar su equipaje... Bueno, preparándolo entre él y uno de los criados de palacio mientras el moreno les indicaba qué quería llevar. El rubio era consciente de que estaba pidiendo demasiadas cosas. No habían hablado de cuánto tiempo estarían fuera pero parecía que sería demasiado tiempo.

– ¿No podemos atrasar la salida unos días? – El ojiverde propuso.

– Quiero ir a ver a mi hermano. – Blaine aclaró.

– No te digo que no vayamos, sólo quiero que esperemos. – Sam insistió.

– Necesito verlo ya.

* * *

El día del viaje llegó y Blaine todavía estaba débil. Sólo habían pasado cuatro días del asalto y la herida no había sanado, pero nadie había podido convencerlo de que esperara unos días para ir a ver a su hermano.

Todo estaba listo cuando se montaron en el carruaje que los llevaría a Westerville. De esa manera costaba mucho más que si fueran a caballo, pero no querían arriesgarse. Ya era demasiado el movimiento del carro, pero todo sería peor para la salud del moreno si ocurría algo y se caía del caballo.

Todo comenzó tranquilo, con Blaine y Sam bromeando sobre cualquier cosa para distraerse. El movimiento no estaba ayudando mucho a los chicos y el moreno poco a poco iba sintiéndose mareado. Por eso acabaron parando a mitad de camino, además de que sirvió para que los caballos descansaran.

El rubio vio como su amigo apenas comía un poco de queso, algo que le preocupaba. Desde el ataque no estaba comiendo muy bien y eso no era bueno para su salud. Aun así, nadie dijo nada porque no querían que se enfadara. Todos habían visto su tristeza y no querían dañarle aun más.

Reanudaron el camino y faltaba todavía camino para llegar a su destino cuando Evans notó que algo no iba bien.

* * *

– Cooper, avisa a un galeno. – Sam gritó nada más entrar a casa del Conde de Westerville. El aludido se acercó para ver como entre el rubio y el cochero que había conducido el carruaje sostenían a su hermano.

– ¿Qué le ha pasado? – El mayor sustituyó al hombre que no conocía para ayudar al menor a llegar a sus aposentos. Uno de los criados de Cooper se marchó para buscar a un médico.

– Le dijimos que tenía que descansar, que no estaba recuperado como para un viaje tan largo. – Evans explicó mientras caminaban por los pasillos, alumbrados por uno de los criados que sostenía unas velas para que iluminaran el camino.

* * *

Después de unos minutos, el galeno llegó y empezó a inspeccionar el estado del enfermo. Pronto vio la fuente de sus problemas. La herida no tenía buena pinta.

– Tiene una infección. Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda, pero no creo que sobreviva a esta noche.

Sam y Cooper se miraron a los ojos, realmente preocupados. La perspectiva de perder a Blaine esa noche era algo que ninguno de los dos podría soportar.

– Avisa a Peter, saldrá a palacio en cuanto se vean los primeros rayos de sol. Necesitamos informar al príncipe. – El Conde ordenó a uno de sus criados.

– No llegará a tiempo. – El rubio informó realmente dolido.

– Tenemos que confiar, se despertará... Ya lo verás.


	10. CAPÍTULO 9: CUIDANDO DEL ENFERMO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. El capítulo es más corto de lo habitual pero he estado enferma y no he tenido mucha inspiración. Espero que os guste...

 **Yamii,** muchas gracias cariño. Sabes que siempre hago sufrir a Blaine... Y por extensión, te hago sufrir a ti. Lo de Seblaine no puede durar mucho, así que tranquila... Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 9: CUIDANDO DEL ENFERMO**_

Sebastian entró a la casa del Conde de Westerville a última hora de la tarde. Tan pronto como había recibido la noticia de lo sucedido, había buscado un caballo y había salido hacia allí. Fue recibido por uno de los criados, que lo acompañó hasta los aposentos del Marqués, donde también estaban Cooper y Sam, poniendo paños de agua fría en su frente y pecho intentando controlar su temperatura. A pesar de lo que el galeno había dicho, el joven todavía estaba vivo, aunque muy grave.

– ¿Cómo está? – El príncipe preguntó preocupado.

– Es sorprendente que todavía esté vivo, pero no es buena señal que tenga tanta fiebre y no recupere la conciencia. – El mayor informó.

– No era necesario que viniera, majestad. Nosotros podemos cuidar de él. – El rubio comentó.

– Sí, ya veo el gran trabajo que han estado haciendo hasta ahora. – Smythe estaba enfadado con Evans. Estaba claro que no había cuidado de su esposo y eso no lo iba a perdonar fácilmente.

– Si usted lo hubiera cuidado bien, ésto no habría pasado. – Sam no iba a cargar con toda la culpa de lo ocurrido.

– Tú eres su amante, la persona que lo ha enamorado, así que no me culpes a mí de no cumplir con tus obligaciones. – Sebastian respondió enfadado mientras el mayor de los Anderson los miraba sorprendido.

– ¿Su amante? Blaine y yo sólo somos amigos. No es mi culpa que usted no sea capaz de ser un buen marido para él. Si alivia su conciencia pensar que su esposo lo está engañando, no es asunto mío. – El rubio no iba a dejar que el otro le culpara de errores que no había cometido.

– ¿No sois amantes? – El príncipe preguntó sorprendido.

– Esa ha sido una confusión bastante frecuente desde que Blaine salió del armario. A Sam le gustan las mujeres y nunca ha habido nada entre ellos... ¿De verdad pensaba que mi hermano le sería infiel? – El Conde quiso saber.

– Sí. – Smythe estaba algo arrepentido por eso.

– En ese caso, majestad, disculpe que le diga que no conoce a mi hermano. – El mayor fue a buscar más agua y nuevos trapos para seguir manteniendo la temperatura del enfermo.

* * *

Sam y Cooper fueron a descansar porque llevaban más de 24 horas despiertos cuidando de Blaine. Sebastian se quedó esa noche vigilando que la fiebre no subiera más. Era bastante tarde por la noche cuando el castaño se sobresaltó por un movimiento del enfermo.

– ¿Blaine? – El príncipe susurró y se acercó aun más a su esposo para que éste, si abría los ojos, pudiera verlo.

– ¿Seb? – El ojimiel también habló en voz baja por lo débil que se sentía, aun con los ojos cerrados.

– Estoy aquí, mi amor. – Smythe besó la frente de su amado. – Tienes que descansar. Relájate.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – El moreno preguntó.

– En casa de tu hermano. Te has puesto enfermo y he venido a cuidarte. – El ojiverde comentó mientras acariciaba al otro sin parar de poner los trapos húmedos en su piel para controlar la temperatura.

– Gracias. – Anderson susurró antes de volver a dormirse.

* * *

Cuando Blaine volvió a despertar, la fiebre había bajado considerablemente y los tres estaban despiertos junto a su cama tras haber descansado perfectamente. Fue consciente de la sonrisa sincera de las tres personas que más lo querían en el mundo, aliviados de verlo algo recuperado.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – Cooper preguntó con la voz suave.

– Cansado. – El enfermo respondió, su voz sonaba cansada y reflejaba que sentía algo de dolor.

– Es normal, has estado a punto de morir, nos has dado un gran susto. – Sam sonrió aliviado.

– Iré a mandar que avisen al galeno para que te examine. – El Conde salió de la habitación.

– Yo... Iré a descansar, han sido unos días muy difíciles. – El rubio fue tras el mayor de los Anderson, dejando al matrimonio a solas en la habitación.

– ¿Días? – Los ojos color avellana reflejaban la confusión que sentía el joven, a pesar de que también reflejaban el cansancio y que todavía estaba débil.

– Llegasteis hace dos días pero tú ya estabas enfermo cuando lo hicisteis. Sam tuvo que arrastrarte hasta la habitación. Sin embargo, creo que se refiere a los días que han pasado desde el ataque. Nos has tenido a todos muy pendientes de ti, amor. – El príncipe bromeó.

– No era mi intención. – Anderson se disculpó, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

– No te preocupes, de vez en cuando es bueno que nos recuerdes lo que te amamos. – Sebastian se agachó para besar a su esposo de manera suave y delicada. Todo lo sucedido había conseguido que pensara en lo que había hecho y en lo que quería hacer y había tomado varias decisiones. Una de ellas era retomar sus intentos de conquistar a ese joven que le había robado el corazón. Para eso, debía olvidarse de amantes y de otra cosa que no fuera su amor. Salvo en los casos en los que tuviera que estar con la futura madre de su hijo. Blaine correspondió el beso, realmente feliz porque su esposo lo había puesto a él por delante de todas sus obligaciones y había ido hasta ahí sólo para cuidarlo. Después de todo lo pasado entre ellos, le parecía un detalle muy significativo.

* * *

El médico certificó que Blaine se recuperaría, aunque todavía estaba muy débil y, dado lo ocurrido, le prohibía viajar en los próximos días. Sebastian decidió quedarse a su lado mientras estuviera allí, por lo que mandaron a un criado a palacio para que informara a los reyes de su decisión. A partir de la visita del doctor, decidieron hacer turnos para que el enfermo estuviera siempre vigilado. El primer turno fue para Sam, por lo que Sebastian y Cooper fueron a la cocina a comer algo. Una de las criadas del Conde se apresuró a prepararles algo y los dos se sentaron para conversar mientras bebían vino.

– Lo está haciendo bien. Tendrá que esforzarse para arreglar el daño que le ha hecho, pero podrá llegar a ser feliz a su lado. – El mayor informó seriamente.

– Por favor, creo que va siendo el momento en que nos tuteemos, somos familia. – El príncipe propuso.

– Lo siento, majestad, pero hasta que no se gane el perdón de mi hermano, no tendrá el mío. Sin mis padres, soy yo quién debe cuidarlo. Le ha hecho daño y debería querer que estuviera lejos de él, pero para mi desgracia, está casado con usted y no tiene alternativa. Él es mi familia, todo lo que tengo, y lo voy a proteger de todo, incluido usted. – Cooper seguía muy serio, no iba a permitir que su hermano derramara más lágrimas.

– Voy a dejar a mi amante en cuanto llegue a palacio y, salvo los encuentros con la que será madre de mi hijo, no voy a estar con nadie más. Además, pienso enamorarlo. Yo también quiero que él sea feliz. – Sebastian prometió.

– Eso espero, mi hermano no le dará otra oportunidad. Y yo tampoco. – La criada los interrumpió llevándoles la comida que les había preparado y los dos comieron en silencio. Ya habían hablado de los temas que tenían pendientes y sólo les quedaba esperar que fuera verdad y el matrimonio encontrase su felicidad.


	11. CAPÍTULO 10: EL REGRESO A PALACIO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Feliz Navidad a todos, espero que hayáis pasado el día con vuestros seres queridos. Pensaba que tendría tiempo de actualizar ayer, siento no haberlo hecho.

Creo que este fic tendrá unos 15 capítulos, por lo que pronto llegaremos al final... De momento, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 10: EL REGRESO A PALACIO**_

Sebastian ayudó a Blaine a subir al carro que llevaría al matrimonio y a Sam de vuelta a palacio. El moreno estaba muy recuperado de sus problemas de salud y el médico le había permitido volver a su casa. Cooper no estaba contento porque ya no podría cuidar de su hermano pequeño pero tuvo que aceptarlo.

El viaje comenzó y el castaño no perdía de vista a su esposo, estaba pendiente de cada gesto por si se encontraba mal y necesitaba parar. Sin embargo, el moreno miraba a su marido y le sonreía de vez en cuando intentando tranquilizarlo, aunque sabía que estaba fracasando estrepitosamente.

Evans era consciente del cambio de actitud de ambos, sobretodo del príncipe. Le agradaba ver que el heredero al trono cuidaba al más bajo e intentaba reconquistarlo. Era lo que Evans siempre había querido para su mejor amigo. Una buena relación con su esposo era algo básico para la felicidad de un matrimonio algo precipitado por culpa de un embarazo no deseado que, además, había sufrido un ataque tan grande que había acabado con la muerte de ese bebé que estaban esperando y que era la causa de su boda.

– ¿Podríamos parar? Me estoy mareando un poco con el movimiento. – Blaine pidió cuando no habían llegado todavía a la mitad del trayecto. Sebastian avisó al cochero y pronto detuvieron el viaje para que el moreno pudiera descansar. El príncipe ayudó a su esposo a bajar del carro para que caminara un poco, con la esperanza de que el sol y el aroma de las flores que había en los alrededores pudieran aliviar el malestar de Anderson.

– ¿Mejor? – El castaño preguntó mientras caminaban un poco. Sam decidió quedarse en el coche para no interrumpir a la pareja. Debían reconectar y para eso debían pasar tiempo a solas.

– Sí, sólo ha sido el movimiento. – Los ojos color miel seguían mostrando lo avergonzado que estaba por haber parado para que pudiera descansar.

– Deberíamos haber esperado unos días más antes de viajar. – El más alto estaba obsesionado con la salud de su esposo. A pesar de todo, no dejaron de caminar, esperando que eso les ayudara.

– No era necesario, de verdad. Tú tienes que volver a tus obligaciones y tienes una mujer esperando para que la dejes embarazada. – Anderson estaba muy seguro de sus palabras.

– ¿De verdad que no te importa? Podría hablar con mis padres y esperar a que tú puedas volver a tener hijos. De todos modos, la bruja realizó el hechizo por lo que podría ser en cualquier momento. – Smythe insistió.

– Estoy muy seguro, entiendo la situación y cuando me casé contigo entendí que tus deberes como futuro rey eran más importantes que tus deberes como mi marido. No sabemos cuando podremos volver a intentar ser padres, había unas condiciones, ¿recuerdas? Con todo lo que ha pasado, no sé si las reunimos. – Blaine explicó, recordando que les habían dicho que ambos debían estar enamorados. Sam se lo había contado ya que la reina había hablado con él. Al parecer necesitaban tiempo para que él se recuperara del aborto y ambos debían estar enamorados para volver a tener un bebé. La bruja había realizado el hechizo, pero todo dependía de los otros aspectos. Podría ser que fuera en días, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que pasaran meses o, incluso, años.

– Blaine... Yo te amo y no quiero que pienses que el reino es más importante que tú... – El castaño no sabía como explicarlo, pero no hacía falta.

– Lo sé, lo entiendo. Soy noble, ¿recuerdas? Conozco la vida de palacio y sé lo que es tu vida. Sabía que cuando aceptaba ser tu esposo, también tendría que saber estar en un segundo plano. – El moreno se sinceró.

– No podría haber aspirado a un marido mejor. Eres comprensivo, amable, nada rencoroso... Eres perfecto. – Smythe lo besó en los labios de manera tan suave que parecía que los labios de Anderson eran de cristal y temía romperlos.

– No soy perfecto, sólo es la manera en la que me miras. – Blaine susurró, totalmente perdido en el sabor de los labios de su marido.

– ¿Te encuentras mejor? – Sebastian quiso saber.

– Sí. Volvamos al carro.

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde que Blaine y Sebastian volvieran a palacio. El primer día, el moreno había estado en sus aposentos, de reposo, como le había aconsejado el galeno. Sin embargo, el segundo día, había podido hacer vida normal y había vuelto a pasar tiempo con la reina para aprender lo que sería su papel cuando el príncipe se convirtiera en rey.

Por eso, esa noche, el castaño se decidió a pasar la noche con su esposo. El ojimiel estaba realmente sorprendido de que su marido hubiera entrado en sus aposentos después de su visita a la mujer que habían buscado para que fuera la madre del heredero. Ella era hermosa, rubia, de ojos azul cielo, con pecas en sus mejillas, alta y muy dulce. Era casi imposible odiar a Brittany Susan Pierce.

Sin embargo, Anderson decidió no pensar en ella en ese momento, no cuando su esposo había acudido a la habitación para consumar su matrimonio. Desde que se enteraron del embarazo no habían tenido relaciones pero en ese momento nada podría impedir que se entregaran en cuerpo y alma por primera vez como esposos.

Sebastian se acercó y besó a su marido con dulzura y mucho amor. Él no quería que esa noche se convirtiera en una más, en algo que fuera divertido pero que también fuera una muestra de sus sentimientos. No era lo mismo que cuando se acostaron por primera vez o como cuando el príncipe estaba en compañía de otros hombres.

Blaine se acomodó para dejar que su esposo quedara sobre él, perdiéndose en esos labios que tanto había extrañado durante los días en los que había durado su crisis. No había nada en el mundo que le hiciera desear terminar con ese momento. No había nadie con el que quisiera estar más que con su marido. Porque, por mucho que lo seguía negando, su corazón empezaba a sentir cosas muy diferentes, mucho más intensas que hacía unos meses. Tal vez no lo reconocía porque le asustaba estar enamorado de un hombre que le había sido infiel y lo había abandonado no sólo físicamente. Tal vez temía volver a quedarse solo y, además, con el corazón roto.

Pasaron mucho tiempo besándose, con paciencia, sin prisa... Simplemente dejándose llevar por los sentimientos que había a su alrededor. Los labios de Sebastian abandonaron los ajenos para bajar por su cuerpo mientras desvestía a su amado.

Esa noche fue una noche para ellos solos, para amarse y entregarse como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo habían hecho. Demostrándose ese sentimiento que iba más allá de la amistad.

* * *

Seis semanas después de que Blaine se fuera a Westerville, la reina anunció que Brittany estaba embarazada. Las fechas coincidían porque la noche antes de que Sebastian viajara para cuidar de su esposo, había estado con ella para cumplir con su obligación. La casualidad había querido que el bebé fuera concebido pronto, librando así al castaño de la obligación de tener que pasar cada noche por los aposentos de la joven y así poder centrarse en su relación con su esposo, que estaba mejor que nunca.

Sin embargo, él notó que algo le pasaba al moreno, por lo que decidió sorprenderlo en uno de los ratos que tenía libre y acompañarlo a dar un paseo por el bosque.

– Blaine... ¿Ocurre algo? – El príncipe quiso saber.

– No. – El ojimiel se encogió de hombros. Ambos sabían que estaba mintiendo.

– Quiero que seas sincero conmigo. – Smythe insistió.

– Es sólo que... El bebé que vas a tener... Va a ser el heredero de la corona si es un niño... Independientemente de lo que tú y yo tengamos en el futuro. Sé que no debería pensar en que tengamos niños cuando ni siquiera sé si seremos capaces de tener un hijo juntos. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme así. Sé que suena egoísta... – Anderson estaba hablando sin pensar en si lo que decía tenía mucho sentido.

– No, mi amor. No es egoísta, quieres lo mejor para tus hijos y sé que te va a costar ver a este bebé como hijo. Lo entiendo porque hemos transformado algo como la decisión de tener un bebé en algo que nada tiene que ver con el amor. Yo también querría que nuestro hijo, uno tuyo y mío, sea el heredero de la corona pero no sabemos cuando se dará esa situación, por lo que tenemos que tener paciencia y confiar en el destino. – Sebastian acarició la mejilla de su marido con delicadeza.

– Si hubiese sido más cuidadoso con nuestro hijo... – Blaine se lamentó, llevando su mano a su vientre instintivamente.

– No fue tu culpa. No sabíamos que teníamos infiltrados de La Iglesia en La Guardia Real. Nada podrías haber hecho. – El castaño volvió a besar a su esposo.

– Tienes razón. – El moreno suspiró.

– Te prometo que tendremos más hijos. – El ojiverde añadió y su marido sonrió encantado. Eso era lo que quería, eso era lo que anhelaba y, tal vez, lo conseguiría.


	12. CAPÍTULO 11: UNA GRAN SORPRESA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Os deseo a todos un feliz año nuevo y que 2016 sea mucho mejor que el año que dejamos atrás. Traigo un capítulo que es un auténtico "regalo"... Espero que os guste al menos la mitad que a mí ;)

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 11: UNA GRAN SORPRESA**_

El matrimonio de Blaine y Sebastian iba mejorando poco a poco, al igual que el vientre de Brittany, que ya se encontraba en el cuarto mes de embarazo. Lo más sorprendente de todo era que la rubia pasaba mucho tiempo con Sam, nadie ignoraba el sentimiento que el ojiverde tenía por la joven y todos parecían aprobar una futura relación entre ellos tan pronto el heredero al trono naciera. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos protagonistas se animaba a confesar sus sentimientos por miedo a ser rechazados.

El príncipe y su esposo estaban durmiendo juntos, como cada noche desde que se conociera que Pierce estaba embarazada. El castaño estaba intentando ser un buen marido y no había sido infiel. El amor que sentía por el joven de ojos color avellana había aumentado y ya no se imaginaba una vida sin él. Para su fortuna, no tenía que imaginarla porque estaban casados y el otro no podía ir a ningún otro sitio.

Anderson se despertó y sonrió por lo feliz que se sentía, como cada mañana que había pasado desde que su marido y él habían solucionado sus problemas. Sabía lo que su corazón sentía cada vez que el otro lo tocaba, lo besaba, lo amaba y, aunque todavía le asustaba el sentimiento y no lo reconocía en voz alta, cada vez estaba más tranquilo con eso. Sabía que sería difícil que sus sentimientos cambiaran y volvieran hacia atrás a algo menos intenso y sabía que, por el hechizo, su marido también sentía lo mismo.

Por eso, no se sorprendió cuando sintió unas nauseas que lo hicieron levantarse para vomitar. Estaba totalmente desnudo pero no tuvo tiempo de ponerse nada, tenía una necesidad más urgente. Sabía que la bruja había vuelto a realizar un hechizo y tan pronto como Sebastian y él tuvieran relaciones estando enamorados, él volvería a quedarse embarazado. Si era sincero, llevaba días esperando que estos síntomas aparecieran.

El castaño se despertó por el ruido y buscó a su esposo. Se asustó al verlo vomitar y se levantó para ayudarlo. No se preocupó de cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, no le preocupaba nada más que el bienestar del otro.

– Blaine, amor. ¿Qué ocurre? – El ojiverde acarició la espalda del otro.

– Tengo nauseas. – El moreno se incorporó porque ya había terminado. Su esposo ordenó a un criado que preparara agua para que se lavara.

– ¿Necesitas que avisemos al galeno? – El príncipe preguntó. Él quería que lo diagnosticara un especialista para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

– Bueno, yo ya sé lo que tengo, pero no estaría mal que viniera a confirmarlo. – El ojimiel vio al criado que le traía agua y se lavó antes de ponerse ropa interior y volver a la cama.

– ¿Qué es lo que crees que tienes? – Smythe quiso saber.

– Creo que vamos a tener un hijo juntos. – Anderson se sinceró, haciendo que el otro se quedara inmóvil. Esa era la mejor noticia que Sebastian podría recibir, por lo que prefería ser cauto y esperar a que el médico lo confirmara. El que estuvieran esperando un hijo significaba mucho más, significaba que su amor era correspondido, que su esposo lo amaba, que su matrimonio ya no era sólo por las circunstancias, que había "ganado la guerra".

– Eso... ¿Es eso posible? – El castaño preguntó.

– Sí. – Blaine se sonrojó porque era consciente de que acababa de reconocer lo que sentía, aunque no hubiera dicho las palabras.

– Te amo. – El ojiverde estaba tan emocionado que tenía que contener las lágrimas.

– Lo sé. Yo... – El moreno suspiró y supo que tenía que ser valiente. – Yo también te amo.

El matrimonio se besó con pasión antes de que Smythe saliera para ordenar a uno de los criados que buscara al galeno.

* * *

El galeno salía de los aposentos del príncipe y Blaine después de haber estado con el joven a solas evaluando su estado. Los reyes y la princesa Marley habían acudido para acompañar a Sebastian en la espera. Todos estaban nerviosos porque necesitaban saber como se encontraba el moreno.

– ¿Y bien? – El castaño preguntó, esperando una respuesta.

– Se encuentra bien, como él ya sospechaba, está esperando un hijo. Está embarazado de unos dos meses. Le he recomendado que descanse mucho, no queremos un susto como el de la vez anterior. Creo que lo mejor será que reduzca sus apariciones públicas. Sé que el aborto no fue provocado por el estrés pero será mejor prevenir. Le he prohibido viajar por lo ocurrido tras el aborto, lo mejor será que no salga de palacio. A pesar de todo, no hay ningún motivo para pensar que el bebé o él tendrán algún problema en el futuro.

– Muchas gracias, le acompaño a la salida. – El rey abrió el brazo indicando la dirección que debían seguir y todos salvo Sebastian lo acompañaron. El príncipe entró en sus aposentos y sonrió hacia su esposo, que lo miraba tímido. No dijo nada, simplemente se acercó y caminó a cuatro patas sobre el colchón hasta quedar sobre su marido, aunque no ponía nada de su peso sobre el cuerpo que estaba justo debajo del suyo. Bajó con mucho cuidado hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un beso dulce y lleno de amor.

– No te puedes imaginar lo feliz que me haces. – El castaño susurró sin separar sus labios de los de su amado.

– Supongo que tan feliz como yo me siento ahora mismo. – Blaine respondió, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a llorar. Finalmente, no pudo evitar que una lágrima se escapara a pesar de sus esfuerzos por contenerla.

– Te amo. – Smythe susurró. Era como si antes esas palabras estuvieran prohibidas pero en ese momento era libre para decirlas y pensaba que jamás se cansaría de ellas.

– Yo también te amo.

* * *

Brittany había decidido dar un paseo por los jardines de palacio mientras Blaine estaba sentado allí. A él le habían prohibido dar paseos largos, por lo que no podía acompañar a la joven por mucho que lo deseara. Sam salió y miró a ambos, dudando a cual de los dos acompañar, pero se decidió por su amigo.

– ¿Qué tal estás? – El rubio quiso saber mientras ponía su mano sobre la tripa del moreno.

– Estaría mejor si no me hubieran prohibido hacer cosas. Me mantendría ocupado y mi mente dejaría de pensar en cosas que no debe. – El ojimiel se quejó.

– ¿En qué no deberías pensar? – Evans frunció el ceño.

– En el bebé de Brittany. Yo estoy embarazado y mi bebé debería ser el heredero al trono pero, si el de Brittany es niño, él será el futuro rey, sin importar los hijos que yo pueda tener. Además, el primer hijo de ella, el amor de mi mejor amigo, es para mí, porque se supone que yo lo tendré que criar como si fuera mi hijo. ¿Tiene algún sentido? – Anderson miró a su amigo en busca de una buena explicación.

– Deberías hablar de todo esto con tu marido, no es bueno para ti y para el niño que tengas ese tipo de preocupaciones. El galeno te dijo que debías cuidarte y creo que eso es lo que deberías hacer. – Sam insistió.

– No sé, no hay nada que Sebastian pueda hacer para que yo deje de estar nervioso y pensar en todo esto. – Blaine confesó.

– Ven aquí.

El rubio abrazó a su amigo con fuerza esperando proporcionarle algo de consuelo para que se sintiera mejor. Sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos por la llegada del príncipe. Sabiendo que su tiempo juntos había acabado, Sam se levantó para ir junto a Brittany.

– Hacen muy buena pareja, ¿verdad? – Sebastian comentó mientras miraba como Brittany se agarraba del brazo de Evans.

– Nunca había visto a Sam enamorado. – Blaine confesó.

– Mi padre está buscando una solución para que se puedan casar. Ella tiene títulos nobiliarios y su familia estaba arruinada. Mis padres les dieron una gran cantidad de dinero para que ella viniera aquí para tener mis hijos. También se comprometieron a buscarle un buen marido. Lo más probable es que acabe dándole algún título nobiliario a Sam para que puedan casarse. Lo único que falta es que él se declare y ella acepte. – El castaño agarró la mano de su marido.

– Bueno, creo que si llega a tener ese título nobiliario, acabará declarándose. Mientras no lo tenga, dudo que lo haga. – El moreno sonrió al ver a la pareja reír por alguna cosa. Desde donde estaban no podían escuchar la conversación que estaban manteniendo.

– No creo que tarde mucho, aunque creo que está esperando a que quede libre un título. Hay un Conde que no tiene herederos y mi padre puede hacer lo que quiera con sus títulos. Probablemente está esperando para que Sam sea el que los herede. – El príncipe aclaró.

– Entonces... ¿Tendrá más rango que yo? ¿Dejará de ser mi consejero? – El ojimiel frunció el ceño, realmente nervioso. No quería que su mejor amigo se separara de él.

– No, de eso no tienes que preocuparte. Lo más probable es que su influencia aumente y sea introducido en otros asuntos más importantes que hacerte compañía... – Smythe se dio cuenta de la mirada de su esposo por lo que rápidamente decidió explicar. – No es que sea lo único que hace ahora, sé que es más que un acompañante para ti. Simplemente... Será más que lo que es ahora cuando tenga los títulos.

El matrimonio sonrió y Sebastian besó a su marido, feliz de que todo se hubiera solucionado y que su esposo tuviera una preocupación menos. No sabía qué más atormentaba a Blaine, pero estaba seguro que el otro se lo diría cuando estuviera preparado.


	13. CAPÍTULO 12: EL DESTINO DECIDE POR TI

**N/A:** Gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 12: EL DESTINO DECIDE POR TI**_

Los meses pasaron y cada día las cosas iban mejor para todos. Sam había conseguido varios títulos nobiliarios y tenía el rango de Conde. Ya no era un simple acompañante del marido del príncipe, se había convertido en consejero real para su mejor amigo y su esposo. Además, su relación con Brittany aumentaba cada día y se habían convertido en pareja.

La rubia estaba en su noveno mes de embarazo, por lo que todos esperaban que diera a luz pronto y así salir de dudas sobre si sería un niño, heredero del trono, o una niña. Sin embargo, tenían que esperar para eso.

El embarazo de Blaine seguía su curso y el moreno tenía las molestias propias de los siete meses. Sebastian intentaba pasar todo el tiempo posible con él, demostrándole que su amor seguía intacto. El pasatiempo favorito del castaño era estar tumbado con su marido entre sus brazos y sintiendo las patadas que su bebé daba.

La reina estaba encantada de que todo se habría solucionado y seguía enseñándole a Anderson su papel en la corte. Estaba muy orgullosa de todos los avances que habían conseguido y sabía que el joven estaba preparado para convertirse en rey, junto a su esposo, cuando naciera un varón. Esperaba que Pierce o él tuvieran un niño.

Esa tarde, Sebastian había decidido acompañar a su marido a un paseo. A pesar de que tenía que guardar reposo, le habían recomendado que caminara un poco todos los días y el castaño siempre estaba con él. El jardín estaba precioso y el aire fresco era algo que al embarazado le encantaba.

– ¿Podemos sentarnos un rato? – El ojimiel pidió y su esposo buscó una piedra grande para ponerla junto a un árbol para que se sentara sobre ella con su espalda apoyada en el tronco.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – El príncipe estaba preocupado.

– Sí, sólo me duelen los pies y la espalda. Algo normal. – El moreno se apresuró a tranquilizarlo. – Además, está nervioso, no para de moverse.

El ojiverde sonrió con cariño antes de poner su mano sobre el vientre del otro para notar esos movimientos. No tardó mucho en sentirlos y su sonrisa se hizo aun más inmensa.

– Tengo unas ganas de tenerlo entre mis brazos. – Smythe susurró.

– Creo que deberíamos dejar de pensar que es un niño. No quiero que nos desilusionemos si al final resulta ser niña. – Blaine comentó.

– Va a ser niño, lo sé, lo siento. Y espero que sea el heredero al trono. Nada me haría más feliz. – Sebastian era incapaz de dejar de sonreír, era la viva imagen de la felicidad.

– Ojalá tengas razón.

* * *

Sebastian se movía por el pasillo inquieto mientras Blaine esta sentado en una silla que le habían llevado. Los reyes, la princesa Marley y Sam estaban a su lado, de pie, esperando las noticias que vendrían de la habitación de Brittany. Se escuchaban los gritos desde la habitación, donde la partera ayudaba a la joven a dar a luz a su bebé.

No sabían mucho de lo que estaba pasando, pero sí sabían que llevaban horas esperando a que alguien les diera alguna noticia. Los gritos cesaron y escucharon un bebé llorando, había llegado el momento. Blaine se levantó y pronto tuvo a su lado a su marido y a su mejor amigo.

Después de varios minutos, una doncella salió con un bebé en brazos, vestido con ropa blanca y envuelto en una fina manta. Se acercó con una sonrisa a Sebastian e hizo una reverencia antes de pasarle al bebé.

– Es una niña sana y hermosa, majestad. – La joven anunció.

Anderson suspiró, algo aliviado porque la pequeña no podría heredar al trono salvo que él no tuviera un varón y estaba seguro de que lo tendría, no pararía hasta conseguirlo.

* * *

Blaine estaba en la habitación con la pequeña en brazos. Habían decidido llamarla Anna, igual que la abuela de Sebastian. El moreno estaba completamente enamorado de la dulzura y belleza de la niña recién nacida. Tal vez estaba algo influenciado por las hormonas, pero él estaba hechizado por los encantos de ese bebé de grandes ojos azules.

Parecía que le pequeña estaba algo incómoda y supo que quería comer algo, por lo que mandó llamar a Brittany. La rubia iba a ser la encargada de darle de comer a la recién nacida hasta que pudiera dejar la leche materna. Además, Pierce se había ofrecido a ser la persona que alimentara al bebé de Anderson cuando éste diera a luz ya que él no podía hacerlo porque era hombre. De esa manera, los dos hermanos serían amamantados por la misma mujer.

Cuando Brittany llegó, comenzó a darle de comer a Anna con paciencia y cariño. Llevaba meses preparándose para ese momento ya que siempre supo que ella no cuidaría a ese bebé. Sebastian entró y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Blaine no apartaba su mirada de la pequeña, demostrando que ya ejercía de padre.

– ¿Tienes un momento? – El príncipe le preguntó a su esposo.

– Claro. – El moreno se levantó y salió de la habitación junto a su esposo. Cuando estuvieron fuera, miró al otro con curiosidad.

– Mis padres tienen los papeles preparados para que Anna sea nuestra hija y, en el hipotético caso de que no tengamos un hijo, ella sea la heredera del trono. – El ojiverde informó.

– Aprovecho que Anna está con Brittany. – Anderson dijo con seguridad antes de dirigirse a la sala de reuniones para firmarlos.

* * *

Blaine estaba cada día más cansado por culpa de su embarazo y esa niña que requería atenciones cada poco tiempo. Era cierto que contaba con mucha ayudas de varias doncellas, pero él tampoco quería delegar todo el trabajo en ellas. Sebastian empezaba a preocuparse porque todavía no había llegado al octavo mes de embarazo y temía que el parto se complicara.

Una tarde descubrió a su marido durmiendo en la cama con Anna justo a su lado. Durante unos segundos se asustó porque las piernas de la niña estaban muy cerca del vientre de su esposo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era demasiado pequeña como para poder hacerle realmente daño.

Decidió tumbarse junto a ellos, abrazando a su esposo y a su hija dejándolos descansar. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando su novio se relajó con sus caricias, incluso estando dormido. Las cosas habían cambiado y estaban mejor de lo que podía imaginarse.

Sebastian estaba soñando despierto con su familia cuando la niña comenzó a llorar porque se sentía mojada. Tenían que cambiarla, por lo que avisó a una de las doncellas para que se la llevara y la limpiara y le cambiara de ropa.

Sin embargo, el llanto del bebé había despertado a Blaine. Estaba tan cansado que ni se movió y su esposo intentó relajarlo con caricias dulces. El castaño lo besó y pronto profundizó ese beso. Los dos comenzaron a sentirse algo excitados, por lo que el ojiverde se separó, causando que el otro gruñera por la decepción.

– Mi amor, tenemos que esperar un poco más. No quiero poneros en riesgo ni a ti ni al bebé. Falta poco más de un mes y te prometo que pronto nos pondremos a buscar otro hijo, independientemente de si tenemos o no heredero al trono. – El ojiverde volvió a besar a su esposo, pero esa vez más dulce que pasionalmente.

– Seb... Aunque reconozco que me gustaría tener más hijos, si tenemos un niño preferiría esperar para tener otro bebé y disfrutar de los dos que tendremos en ese momento. Somos una pareja joven y podemos decidir cuando seremos padres porque necesitamos un hechizo, por lo que me gustaría que no fueran tan seguidos. Salvo que sea obligatorio. – Anderson explicó serio.

– Tienes razón, debemos planear de manera inteligente nuestra paternidad pero... Creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo sobre que no necesitamos hacer el hechizo para intentar "tener hijos", no sé si me entiendes. – Smythe le guiñó el ojo, haciendo que Blaine riera.

– Mientras yo no esté embarazado, tengo planeado pasar muchas noches contigo y no para dormir exclusivamente... – El moreno decidió seguir el juego.

– Eso suena muy bien...

Volvieron a besarse con mucha pasión, pero fueron interrumpidos por la doncella que les llevaba de vuelta a Anna. Sebastian gruñó porque quería seguir con lo que estaban pero el ojimiel extendió los brazos para coger a la pequeña. El príncipe no quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría cuando tuvieran a su hijo pero a la vez deseaba que llegara ese momento y que la familia se completara con un niño que fuera el que heredara la corona para quitarles presión y dedicarse a ser padres y esposos, al menos en la intimidad.


	14. CAPÍTULO 13: EL BEBÉ DE LOS PRÍNCIPES

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Confirmo que esta historia tendrá 15 capítulos... Espero que os guste el final...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 13: EL BEBÉ DE LOS PRÍNCIPES**_

Dos semanas antes de la fecha prevista del parto, Blaine tuvo la visita del doctor, que le dijo que debía guardar más reposo todavía. Eso le frustró, ya que esa simple frase había servido para que Sebastian, Sam, Cooper (que había ido para acompañarlo esos días) y los reyes le prohibieran salir de la habitación. Siempre estaba acompañado por alguien y todos estaban atento a cualquier muestra de incomodidad que pudiera mostrar.

Por eso, esa tarde el matrimonio estaba tumbado en la cama a pesar de ser mediodía. Los criados habían llevado varios platos allí para que pudieran estar juntos mientras comían entre sonrisas y coqueteos. A pesar de todo, al moreno seguían agradándole esos momentos en los que podía estar con su esposo sin más preocupaciones que tener que frenar sus deseos sexuales.

En ese sentido, cada día estaban peor. No poder intimar había conseguido que sus ganas aumentaran cada día. Por lo menos, el castaño no había sido infiel. Le había costado mucho ya que desde que perdiera la virginidad con tan solo 15 años, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin sentir el placer que un cuerpo desnudo a su merced podría proporcionarle.

– Tienes que comer más. – Sebastian insistió al ver que su esposo había dejado la mitad de su plato sin tocar.

– No tengo muchas ganas. Estoy cansado y me molesta un poco. Me duele todo el cuerpo. – Blaine protestó antes de tumbarse.

– ¿Llamo al galeno? – El castaño se acercó para poner su mano en la frente del otro para comprobar que no tenía fiebre.

– No hace falta, lo que tengo es un bebé a punto de salir. – El moreno sonrió mientras acariciaba su vientre. Jamás se había imaginado poder dar a luz a un bebé. En ese momento, agradecía todos los hechizos de la bruja.

– Tengo muchas ganas de tener en brazos a Sebastian Jr. – El ojiverde estaba ilusionado.

– ¿Y si es niña? – Anderson frunció el ceño.

– Es un niño... Descansa un poco, luego puedes comer algo más. – Smythe besó la frente de su marido antes de que este cerrara los ojos. El castaño se quedó mirándolo durante unos segundos antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación.

Nada más cerrar la puerta, escuchó un grito que provenía de dentro de la habitación, por lo que volvió a entrar. Blaine seguía tumbado pero se agarraba el vientre con cara de miedo.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – El príncipe se acercó a su esposo.

– Creo que ha llegado el momento. – El moreno confesó.

– ¿Ya? – Sebastian se sorprendió.

– Seb, amor, estoy en el noveno mes, puede venir en cualquier momento... No sé por qué te sorprendes... ¡Llevamos dos semanas preparándonos para ésto! – El ojimiel no entendía que el otro se mostrara incrédulo.

– ¡Tienes razón! ¿Me has llamado "amor"? – Smythe lo miró con una mezcla de esperanza y sorpresa. Había conseguido que lo llamara "Seb" e incluso, alguna vez, "cariño" pero no recordaba que le hubiera dicho "amor".

– ¡¿Eso es lo que realmente te importa en este momento?! – Anderson gritó ya que volvía a sentir ese dolor que le anunciaba que su bebé estaba preparado para conocer el mundo.

– ¡Cierto! Yo... Voy a buscar a la partera... ¡Y a las doncellas! ¡Y a Sam y Cooper! Tienes que tener ayuda suficiente... ¡Voy! – Sebastian estaba tan nervioso que se movía por la habitación sin llegar a salir de ella, como si aunque estuviera enumerando las cosas que tenía que hacer, su cuerpo no recibiera las órdenes.

– ¡Seb!

Ahí fue cuando el príncipe reaccionó y salió de allí para buscar la ayuda que Blaine necesitaba.

* * *

Sebastian estaba en el pasillo mordiéndose las uñas. No era un hábito que él tuviera, pero estaba tan nervioso que necesitaba hacer "algo" y eso era lo único que se le ocurría. A su lado, Cooper y Sam que estaban casi igual que él. El mayor movía la pierna de manera tan descontrolada que parecía que en cualquier momento se dislocaría y el rubio estaba atento a cada sonido y movimiento que había a su alrededor. Los gritos de Blaine se escuchaban desde allí pero sabían que eran normales en un parto.

Los reyes también estaban ahí, junto a la princesa Marley. Ninguno decía nada porque entendían la preocupación de los tres jóvenes. El propio rey recordaba lo nervioso que estaba cuando su mujer daba a luz a cualquiera de sus dos hijos. Pero todo merecía la pena cuando tenías a tu bebé por primera vez entre los brazos.

De repente, la atmósfera en la habitación cambió y ellos lo percibieron. Un último grito por parte de Blaine precedió al tímido llanto de un recién nacido y todos supieron que ya había pasado todo. Esperaron a que la matrona saliera para darles la noticia.

Ésta vez la mujer fue la que se acercó y no una criada. Además, no llevaba al bebé con ella y había tardado más que la vez anterior. Todos habían empezado a preocuparse por eso.

– Majestades. – La partera hizo una reverencia antes de mirar al príncipe con una sonrisa. – Todo ha salido bien. Reconozco que me he sorprendido porque el parto no ha supuesto ningún problema. Ha sido muy normal. Enhorabuena, alteza, tiene un hijo varón. Tanto el niño como el padre están bien. Pueden pasar a verlo.

Sebastian no esperó a que nadie más dijera nada, entró a toda velocidad en la habitación y encontró a su esposo sentado en la cama con su espalda apoyada en el respaldo y con el bebé más hermoso en sus brazos. O al menos, eso era lo que pensó el castaño.

Se acercó a ellos y sintió como una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos para bajar por su mejilla. No le importó, no era algo que le importara, no cuando era por la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

– Al final te has salido con la tuya. Sebastian, te presento a Sebastian Jr., futuro rey Sebastian VIII. – Blaine sonrió, estaba realmente feliz. Tenía ojeras y parecía cansado, además de que las sábanas y el pijama que llevaba estaban manchados, pero eso no importaba mucho en ese momento.

– ¡Es precioso! ¡Tiene rizos como los tuyos! – El príncipe se sentó junto a su amado y éste le pasó el bebé para que lo cogiera en brazos.

– Espero que tenga los ojos verdes como los tuyos. – El moreno susurró, siendo consciente de que el pequeño estaba dormido en los brazos de su padre. Acabó apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de su marido para contemplar ese pequeño milagro que acababa de llegar a sus vidas.

– Tus ojos son hermosos, no tendría nada malo en que se pareciera a ti en eso. Encuentro atractiva hasta tu estatura. – Smythe bromeó, ganándose que su esposo le diera un golpe suave en el hombro.

– ¿Interrumpimos? – Cooper preguntó desde la puerta. Había asomado su cabeza y sonreía por la imagen tan dulce de la familia que allí se encontraba.

– No, claro que no. Pasad, tenéis que conocer a Sebastian Jr. – Blaine era la viva imagen de la felicidad.

En respuesta a estas palabras, todos los que habían estado esperando a que les permitieran acceder a la habitación, entraron para conocer al más pequeño de la familia. Todos quedaron maravillados por el pequeño, que descansaba en los brazos amorosos de su padre.

* * *

Blaine estaba un poco enfadado. Hacía apenas unas horas que su pequeño había nacido y, a pesar de ya ser de noche, le habían exigido que acudiera al despacho del rey. Le molestaba que no entendieran que necesitaba descansar y que quería estar todo el tiempo posible junto a su pequeño. Sebastian había acudido con él, pero estaba más tranquilo o, al menos, lo aparentaba.

– No os preocupéis, no os entretendré mucho. Sé que vuestra mente está junto a ese hermoso príncipe que acaba de nacer. – El rey explicó solemnemente. – Necesito que firméis unos papeles para asegurarnos de que él va a ser el heredero de la corona.

– Es un bebé varón nacido dentro del matrimonio. ¿Por qué...? – El moreno frunció el ceño pero su esposo lo interrumpió.

– Es una simple formalidad. Siempre se hace, mis padres la firmaron cuando yo nací y mis abuelos cuando nació mi padre. Es una especie de garantía, un reconocimiento de que este bebé es mi hijo y no fruto de una aventura extramatrimonial.

– Yo no te he sido infiel. – La frase de Anderson era para defenderse de la acusación pero, inconscientemente hizo daño a su marido, que aun tenía muy presente su infidelidad y todas las consecuencias que había causado. La expresión de la cara del príncipe mostró lo dolido que estaba. – Lo siento, no lo decía en ese sentido.

– Lo sé. – Smythe se recompuso rápidamente y le dio un beso en los labios al otro para que supiera que todo estaba bien. – Firmemos esos papeles y volvamos a la habitación. Tú necesitas descansar, sé que de otra manera jamás habrías dicho eso... Al menos, no así.


	15. CAPÍTULO 14: LA CORONACIÓN

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Penúltimo capítulo... Esta historia se acaba pero creo que os gustará el final... ¡Necesito vuestra ayuda! Tengo varias ideas Seblaine y no me decido por ninguna todavía... Si podríais ayudarme a decidirme, os lo agradecería. Voy a dejar aquí las 3 ideas y dejo que decidáis (algunas puede que os suenen porque han estado rondando por mi cabeza desde hace tiempo). Si ya habéis votado por otro medio, agradecería que no lo volváis a hacer para que la opinión de todos cuente igual (que no haya dobles votos).

1.- Sebastian ha terminado su carrera de Derecho y empieza a seguir los pasos de su padre, aunque él realmente no quería esa vida para él. Es una persona que no cree en la magia, en el amor o en el Destino. Sin embargo, algo pasará que cambiará su vida para siempre y que hará que crea en los cuentos de hadas... (Si habéis visto la película Enchanted, sería algo así pero al revés, con Sebastian viajando a la tierra de los cuentos... no sé si me explico, también puede que me inspire un poco en la serie de Once Upon A Time, aunque no lo sé, menciono ambas por si acaso).

2.- Sebastian acaba de ingresar en la policía. Nunca se ha enamorado y cree que una relación con un hombre no debe durar más de 30 minutos. Su vida cambia cuando su jefe le informa que debe infiltrarse en una academia para jóvenes adolescentes para investigar unos asesinatos. Deberá hacerse pasar por un estudiante de último curso y ganarse la confianza de todos... Sobretodo del capitán de los Warblers, Blaine Anderson.

3.-Blaine y Quinn son co-capitanes de las animadoras, co-líderes de New Directions y co-presidentes del Club del Celibato. Ella por su religión y él porque cree que el sexo sólo debería ser una demostración de amor y no hay nadie que pueda conseguir que sienta algo tan fuerte. Eso los convierte en los objetivos obvios para Sebastian y Puck, que disfrutan cuando consiguen llevarse a una conquista a sus camas pero, sobretodo, cuando esa conquista es virgen. Los dos jugadores de fútbol americano harán una apuesta para ver cuál de los dos es el primero que consigue su objetivo. Tendrán que demostrar que lo han conseguido, su palabra no es lo único que vale en esa situación.

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 14: LA CORONACIÓN**_

Apenas habían pasado dos semanas del nacimiento del pequeño Sebastian y a la familia le costaba adaptarse a todo el trabajo que suponía tener dos bebés. Además, tenían el problema añadido de que no podían descuidar sus obligaciones, el rey había anunciado su abdicación y pronto sería la coronación de Sebastian.

Para añadir mayor problema, Anna estaba enferma. Blaine casi había enloquecido cuando la criada que se encargaba de cuidarlos se lo había dicho y, sin pensarlo dos veces, había dejado sus obligaciones en manos de la reina para acudir a cuidarlo. A todos les había sorprendido que actuara de esa manera con la pequeña, pensaban que al no ser biológicamente su hija no sería tan protector con ella. Sin embargo, él había decidido amarla de la misma manera. Sobretodo porque no sabía si tendrían más familia. Era claro que en cuanto se hiciera el hechizo tendrían otro bebé pero... ¿Y si le pasaba algo a la bruja y no podía volver a hacer el hechizo? ¿Y si Sebastian dejaba de amarlo? Había varios factores externos que tenían que tener en cuenta.

Blaine entró en la habitación donde se encontraban los bebés y cogió a Anna en brazos. La niña estaba muy intranquila y no paraba de llorar. Habían dado aviso al médico y sabía que pronto llegaría. Para intentar calmarla, comenzó a cantarle una canción de cuna aunque parecía que no daba ningún resultado.

Así se los encontró el doctor cuando entró en la sala. Se acercó a ellos y pidió que tumbaran a la niña en la cama en vez de en la cuna. Blaine obedeció y lo ayudó a quitarle algo de ropa para que pudiera reconocerla. Anna lloraba desconsolada y se retorcía de dolor cuando le tocaban el estómago.

Sebastian entró en la habitación cuando el doctor comenzaba a vestir a la niña. El castaño miró preocupado a los dos hombres que estaban allí, esperando una explicación.

– Tiene un cólico, algo muy normal en los bebés. No es nada grave y lamento decir que no tengo solución que alivie su dolor. Se recuperará solo, intentar tranquilizarlo aunque va a estar así un rato. – El galeno les explicó antes de salir.

Blaine cogió a la niña en brazos y siguió cantándole la nana, intentando que dejara de llorar.

– No tienes que ocuparte de ella, podemos avisar a una criada... – El ojiverde intentó explicar.

– Es mi hija y voy a hacer todo lo posible para que esté bien. No quiero dejarla cuando está pasando un mal momento. Sé que ella no se va a acordar pero quiero que siempre tenga claro que soy su padre, no importa que no haya nacido de mí. Además, haría lo mismo por Sebastian.

Smythe sonrió, consciente de que su marido era un hombre con un gran corazón y había aceptado a la niña sin ninguna queja. No podía sentirse más orgulloso. Por eso se acercó para besarlo con amor, de manera muy suave, mostrando la felicidad que sentía al ver a su esposo tan preocupado por su hija. Cuando Anderson le había contado su temor de que su bebé no reinara, había temido algún tipo de rencor o falta de cariño de Blaine hacia la pequeña, pero nada más lejos de lo que realmente sucedía.

* * *

El día había llegado, el momento en el que Sebastian sería nombrado rey estaba a punto de suceder. El castaño estaba en su habitación, mirando a su hijo de tan sólo un mes, que dormía plácidamente en su cuna, ajeno al momento histórico que iba a suceder en unos minutos. A pocos centímetros de él, estaba la cuna de Anne, que tenía tres meses y también descansaba sin ser consciente de lo que ocurría.

Blaine terminaba de ajustarse el traje que luciría para tan destacada ocasión, sin perder detalle de los movimientos de su esposo. Sabía que estaba nervioso, era lo más normal. Sus vidas iban a cambiar y se iban a llenar de responsabilidades. Aun así, ellos estaban felices porque sabían que estaban preparados.

El moreno se acercó a su marido y le dio un beso en la mejilla, consiguiendo que sonriera de una manera cálida y relajada. Después del parto, el ojimiel se había tenido que recuperar y el castaño había tenido mucha paciencia, pero esa noche habían decidido que volverían a fundirse en uno, como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacían.

Ambos besaron a los dos bebés, sin hacer ninguna distinción, antes de salir de allí para dirigirse al Gran Salón. Allí estaban todos los invitados, personas importantes del reino, nobles y personas con dinero, además de príncipes y reyes de otros reinos, que habían acudido a su coronación. Los reyes estaban ahí, junto al único Obispo que había accedido a realizar la coronación.

Blaine avanzó antes que él para ocupar su lugar, junto a la reina. De esa manera, él estaría sentado para observar como su marido avanzaba hacia el trono para ocuparlo por primera vez.

Sebastian entró en la sala y sintió todos ojos observándolo, sabía que eso era normal pero no pensaba que iba a ser tan obvio. Comenzó su camino hacia el trono que estaba esperando a ser ocupado, intentando enfocarse sólo en su objetivo y no dejarse distraer por las personas que lo rodeaban.

Cuando se sentó en el trono, la ceremonia comenzó con unas palabras que el Obispo decidió dedicarle.

– Estamos todos hoy aquí para presenciar la coronación de su Alteza Real el Príncipe Sebastian. Muchos han sido los que han portado la corona antes que él y Dios lo ha elegido para que siga con tan ardua labor. Esperemos que la bondad, la generosidad, la nobleza y la lealtad sean rasgos que definan su reinado. – El hombre se volvió para mirar al joven antes de coger La Biblia y acercarla para que pusiera una mano sobre ella. – ¿Juras gobernar con templanza y justicia estos reinos?

– Lo juro. – Sebastian respondió con voz grave y profunda.

– ¿Juras anteponer el bien del reino a cualquier deseo o problema personal?

– Lo juro.

– En nombre de Dios, te declaro Rey Sebastian VII.

El obispo cogió la corona para colocarla en la cabeza del que ya era rey. Todos aplaudieron mientras Smythe sonreía, mirando de reojo hacia donde se encontraba su familia para ver a su marido totalmente emocionado. Sabía que ese era un gran momento y el hecho de compartirlo con el amor de su vida era algo más que especial.

Sebastian cogió el cetro y se levantó para que todos pudieran apreciar la imagen y mostrar que él era quién estaba al mando de ese reino.

* * *

La fiesta para celebrar la coronación había empezado y la comida se encontraba en la mesa dispuesta para que los invitados la pudieran degustar a su antojo. En el centro de la sala, varias personas bailaban de manera animada.

Sebastian estaba junto a su marido, esperando para darle la pequeña sorpresa que había preparado para él. Era un pequeño detalle pero que quería que definiera su relación, tanto para Blaine como para el resto de invitados.

– ¿Me disculpas un momento? – El castaño hizo una reverencia a su esposo antes de alejarse, dejando al moreno totalmente sorprendido por la actitud.

El ojiverde se acercó a los músicos y les pidió que pararan la música. Todos se volvieron para conocer el motivo por el que ya nadie tocaba una melodía y se encontraron con el rey, que sonreía de manera que los que lo conocían sabían que estaba tramando algo.

– Siento la interrupción, dentro de poco dejaré que vuelvan a disfrutar de la música y la comida. Sin embargo, antes quería hacer algo. Yo he sido coronado, ahora soy rey, pero no soy el único. – Un criado, con el que Sebastian había hablado previamente, le acercó otra de las coronas que la realeza tenía. Estaban destinadas para el rey, pero el marido del rey también tendría el título de rey. En ningún momento había pensado en ponerle una corona de mujer. – Majestad.

El castaño hizo una reverencia a su esposo, que lo miraba sorprendido. Sus ojos se encontraron y los dos sintieron como el amor que sentían aumentaba aun más. La sonrisa de sus labios no podía ser más inmensa. Finalmente, Smythe puso la corona en la cabeza del moreno, coronándolo a él también, reconociéndole el título de rey (consorte, pero al final, rey, de la misma manera que la madre de Sebastian había sido reina).

Los dos sintieron un deseo inmenso de besarse, pero tuvieron que contenerse. No estaba bien visto que la realeza tuviera muestras de afecto en público, mucho menos si eran dos hombres. Aun así, ellos podrían celebrarlo cuando llegaran a su habitación, cuando nadie pudiera verlos, cuando sólo fueran ellos y su amor. Porque eso era algo que nadie podría impedir, se amaban y no iban a dejar de ser felices porque hubiera personas que podrían juzgarle. Mientras ellos se amaran y fueran felices, lo demás no importaba.


	16. CAPÍTULO 15: Y COMIERON PERDICES

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Último capítulo... Me ha encantado escribir esta historia, espero que la hayáis disfrutado la mitad de lo que yo lo he disfrutado... Ha sido algo especial y me alegra que me hayáis acompañado en estos días...

Sobre el nuevo fic... Debo decir que hay empate entre dos opciones y no sé como deshacer el empate. Aumento el plazo de votación hasta el martes y, los que no hayáis votado, hacedlo para que la historia que os gusta sea la elegida. Recuerdo las opciones y al final, entre paréntesis, aparecerán los votos que han recibido:

1.- Sebastian ha terminado su carrera de Derecho y empieza a seguir los pasos de su padre, aunque él realmente no quería esa vida para él. Es una persona que no cree en la magia, en el amor o en el Destino. Sin embargo, algo pasará que cambiará su vida para siempre y que hará que crea en los cuentos de hadas... (Si habéis visto la película Enchanted, sería algo así pero al revés, con Sebastian viajando a la tierra de los cuentos... no sé si me explico, también puede que me inspire un poco en la serie de Once Upon A Time, aunque no lo sé, menciono ambas por si acaso). (2 votos)

2.- Sebastian acaba de ingresar en la policía. Nunca se ha enamorado y cree que una relación con un hombre no debe durar más de 30 minutos. Su vida cambia cuando su jefe le informa que debe infiltrarse en una academia para jóvenes adolescentes para investigar unos asesinatos. Deberá hacerse pasar por un estudiante de último curso y ganarse la confianza de todos... Sobretodo del capitán de los Warblers, Blaine Anderson. (5 votos)

3.-Blaine y Quinn son co-capitanes de las animadoras, co-líderes de New Directions y co-presidentes del Club del Celibato. Ella por su religión y él porque cree que el sexo sólo debería ser una demostración de amor y no hay nadie que pueda conseguir que sienta algo tan fuerte. Eso los convierte en los objetivos obvios para Sebastian y Puck, que disfrutan cuando consiguen llevarse a una conquista a sus camas pero, sobretodo, cuando esa conquista es virgen. Los dos jugadores de fútbol americano harán una apuesta para ver cuál de los dos es el primero que consigue su objetivo. Tendrán que demostrar que lo han conseguido, su palabra no es lo único que vale en esa situación. (5 votos)

Como podéis ver, hay un empate entre las opciones 2 y 3. Espero que haya algún voto antes del martes que produzca el desempate. De no ser así, será a cara o cruz o algún método aleatorio (entre las dos más votadas, la opción 1 estaría ya descartada salvo que ahora la votéis todos XD). El viernes que viene subiré el resumen y (si lo tengo) el prólogo.

 **Cassandra Smythe,** muchas gracias por tu voto. Lo he contado como todos los que me han llegado. Espero que, sea cual sea la próxima historia, te guste. Besos

Y ahora sí, os dejo con el final... Espero que os guste y que nos volvamos a leer pronto!

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 15: Y COMIERON PERDICES**_

Blaine y Sebastian por fin estaban a solas. Acababan de entrar a la habitación tras la coronación y comprobaron que habían sacado las cunas de su habitación. Sabían lo que pasaría esa noche y no querían a los bebés junto a ellos. Eran muy pequeños, no entenderían lo que pasaba ni lo recordarían, pero no iban a hacerlo.

Se sonrieron mientras se cambiaban de ropa para estar más cómodos. Decidieron ponerse sólo la parte de arriba del pijama, una camisa larga que llegaba hasta casi el suelo, blanca y muy ancha. No tenían prisa, tenían toda la noche para celebrar la coronación, que tenían dos hijos maravillosos y que su matrimonio estaba mejor que nunca.

Sebastian terminó antes, por lo que agarró la cintura de su esposo para colocarse tras él, con su pecho tocando los amplios hombros del más bajo, que sonrió complacido.

– Lo mejor del día llega ahora mismo. – El castaño susurró seductoramente, haciendo que el otro sintiera que sus piernas temblaban, que su piel se erizaba y que su miembro se endurecía. Decidió volverse para poder mirarlo a los ojos antes de juntar sus labios con los de su amado en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo. Ocho meses, ocho largos meses habían pasado desde la última vez que habían tenido ese grado de intimidad.

Se dirigieron a la cama sin separar sus labios, los brazos de Anderson rodeando el cuello del otro y las manos de Smythe sujetando firmemente su cintura.

Las piernas de Blaine tocaron la cama y se dejó caer, abrazado a su marido, que cayó sobre él. Los dos rieron antes de volver a besarse. Las manos de Sebastian buscaban insistentemente algo de piel por debajo de ese pijama, pero era algo difícil porque era muy largo. Finalmente encontró la rodilla y sonrió satisfecho, sabiendo que podría comenzar a levantar la prenda para llegar a tocar ese redondeado y sexy trasero de su marido que lo volvía realmente loco.

Los besos se volvieron aun más intensos y el moreno no pudo resistirse, por lo que terminó quitándole esa camisa larga para poder disfrutar del cuerpo desnudo del otro. Ya habían olvidado que no tenían prisa, que tenían toda la noche. En ese momento su deseo hacía que fueran más rápido de lo que en un principio habían planeado, pero siempre podrían repetir.

El ojiverde decidió quitarle la camisa al otro para estar los dos desnudos. En ese momento, entendió que había algo que quería hacer.

– Amor... – Smythe susurró. – He estado pensando... Quiero que tú seas el primero en... Intercambiar de roles conmigo... No sé si me entiendes.

Anderson lo había entendido y se sonrojó. A pesar de todo, él no tenía mucha experiencia en el sexo, sólo lo había estado con su marido y, evidentemente, nunca había ejercido el rol que le pedía el otro.

– Entiendo pero... Yo nunca... – Las mejillas de Blaine estaban muy rojas.

– Lo sé, lo descubriremos juntos... Confío en ti. – Sebastian dijo realmente convencido.

El moreno giró para ser él quien quedara encima de su esposo y buscó el gel que el médico había preparado para que no se hicieran daño cuando tenían relaciones. Comenzó a preparar a su marido con uno de sus dedos, notando que se incomodaba al principio. Por eso lo besó, para intentar distraerlo. Pronto un segundo y tercer dedo lo acompañaron, haciendo que el otro cambiara la incomodidad por placer. Abandonó la boca de su amado para morder y besar su cuello, hombros y pecho, intentando que se enfocara en las buenas sensaciones en vez de la intrusión de sus dedos intentando prepararlo.

Cuando ambos creyeron que había llegado el momento, el ojimiel se acomodó para entrar por primera vez. El castaño sintió dolor pero sabía que era normal. Anderson estaba siendo muy dulce y considerado, no había nada que reclamarle. Después de un tiempo esperando, comenzó a moverse con suavidad, intentando no hacerle más daño. Sin embargo, pronto supo que lo estaba haciendo bien porque Smythe gemía de placer.

Esa fue la señal para que El ritmo de las embestidas fue aumentando hasta que llegaron al orgasmo, primero Blaine pero seguido muy de cerca por Sebastian. Estuvieron abrazados casi todo el rato que habían estado teniendo sexo y permanecieron en esa posición durante varios minutos, como si al separarse todo lo que habría pasado fuera sólo un recuerdo y no una realidad.

* * *

Sebastian estaba sentado en el jardín, junto a su marido. Anna y Sebastian Jr. estaban tumbados sobre una manta en el césped, durmiendo plácidamente. La familia había decidido hacer un picnic aprovechando una mañana libre que tenían ambos.

Vieron a lo lejos a Marley, que paseaba junto al príncipe Ryder. El joven había llegado al reino para presenciar la coronación del rey y se enamoró de la chica nada más verla. Toda la familia aprobaba la posibilidad de que ambos estuvieran juntos porque el chico era atractivo, sólo tenía dos años más que la princesa y era el heredero de la corona de un reino vecino. El candidato perfecto... Excepto para Sebastian, que creía que no era lo suficientemente bueno para su dulce hermana.

– Empiezo a pensar que tu mal humor cada vez que los ves es porque te gustaría estar en el lugar de tu hermana y ser cortejado por el príncipe Ryder. – Blaine bromeó divertido.

– ¿Qué? ¿Estás celoso? – El castaño se sorprendió.

– Por supuesto que no. ¿Ves este caballerito tan hermoso? – El moreno señaló a su hijo. – No habría nacido si no estuvieras total y absolutamente enamorado de mí. No es que quiera presumir...

Smythe sonrió y se acercó a él para besarlo con pasión. Estaban así, disfrutando de ese beso, cuando escucharon que alguien carraspeaba. Se separaron pero con expresiones muy distintas. Sebastian estaba muy satisfecho de si mismo mientras Anderson estaba sonrojado.

– Siento interrumpir, pero es la hora de la comida. – Brittany susurró y se sentó al lado de Blaine para coger a Anne para darle el pecho.

– Yo no siento la interrupción en absoluto. – Sam se sentó junto al rey y le robó uno de los emparedados que los criados habían preparado.

– Tenemos algo que contaros. – La chica cantó y miró a su pareja con una amplia sonrisa.

– ¡Estamos comprometidos! – Evans gritó y todos se contagiaron de la felicidad de los dos... Todos menos los bebés, que lloraron por la interrupción.

– Enhorabuena... ¿Cuándo es la boda? – Blaine preguntó.

– Eso tendrá que elegirlo el rey. Pero espero que sea pronto... No estoy presionando ni nada. – Sam bromeó y Sebastian le dio un pequeño empujón.

– Ya veremos.

* * *

Blaine y Sebastian estaban sentados en el trono. El príncipe Ryder había solicitado audiencia con ellos. Todos sabían lo que iba a hacer, a pesar de que había conocido a Marley apenas tres semanas antes de ese día. Todos sabían que había sido un flechazo y la joven le había pedido a su hermano que aprobara el matrimonio. Sabía que ese día llegaría y no podía imaginarse mejor destino para ella misma que ser reina algún día.

– Majestades. – El príncipe hizo una reverencia. – Quería saber si podrían hacerme el hombre más feliz de la tierra al concederme la mano de la princesa Marley.

Smythe respiró profundamente. Tenía que calmar sus nervios y evitar echar a patadas a ese joven. Todos decían que era una gran oportunidad para su hermana y, si se paraba a pensar en ello, él también lo creía. Pero era pensar en que alguien hiciera cosas con Marley remotamente similares a las que él había hecho con muchos hombres.

– ¿Juras cuidarla y hacerla feliz? – Decidió preguntar.

– Lo juro. – Lynn prometió.

– En ese caso, te concedo la mano de la Princesa Marley.

* * *

– Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. – Blaine susurró mientras masajeaba los hombros de su marido. Los niños estaban en sus cunas, muy cerca de ellos. Todavía faltaba un rato para que Brittany acudiera para llevarse a los niños para darles de cenar y ellos pudieran aprovechar unos minutos a solas antes de ir a buscarlos. Habían pactado hacerlo así todas las noches para que el matrimonio no perdiera su intimidad por culpa de dormir con los bebés.

– Sigo queriendo arrancarle sus partes para que no pueda hacer nada con mi hermana. – Sebastian anunció, sabiendo lo que su marido estaba pensando.

– ¿No quieres que tu hermana sea tan feliz como nosotros? ¿No quieres que pueda experimentar sentir a un bebé dentro de su vientre crecer y luego poder sostenerlo entre sus brazos? – El moreno dejó lo que estaba haciendo para tumbarse junto a su esposo y mirarlo a los ojos.

– Odio que tengas razón. – El castaño protestó antes de besar al otro.

– Sabes que no lo odias. – El ojimiel insistió, intentando presionar un poco más.

Se besaron con dulzura y mucho cariño. Estaban tan concentrados en el beso que no escucharon como Brittany golpeaba la puerta. La rubia abrió un poquito y, al ver lo que pasaba, corrió para coger a los bebés y llevárselos a su habitación para que los reyes siguieran estando a solas.

Una cosa estaba segura, estaban enamorados y casados. Sus vidas estaban unidas y tenían una familia maravillosa.

– Te amo. – Smythe susurró sin separar los labios de los de su esposo.

– Yo también te amo.

Y fueron felices y comieron perdices.


End file.
